What the Future Holds
by MaidenofBagEnd
Summary: Draco Malfoy is having trouble getting over his mistakes in the past, but once an unexpected friendship blossoms between Harry Potter's youngest son and his, he finally has a chance to sort things out with Harry. Later forgiveness and romance ensues. Contains the pairings Drarry/ScorBus. Please Review! (Added one more extra chapter!)
1. The Graduation and the Alliance

**Chapter 1: The Graduation and the Allience**

For the first time in a long while, the sun has come out from behind the clouds above Hogwarts: School for Wizardry and Witchcraft, and the youngest powerful wizard himself was standing just outside the school; gazing at the new and improved sky. This young wizard was Harry Potter: The boy who lived.

Releasing a deep breath, Harry couldn't help but wonder how everything could go back to the way it was after such terrible things happened. It seemed like just yesterday he faced Lord Voldemort. Seemed like just yesterday when Mad-eyed Moody, Fred, Remus, Snape, Dobby, and Nymphadora all got killed during the war. And yet, here he was; alive, and even happy. This school has been through so much, including the people in it, and yet it is still standing, and people still manage to have smiles on their faces; it was amazing really.

"Harry?"

Shaking his head slightly to get rid of his thoughts, Harry turned around and smiled.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked while resting her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Harry replied with a genuine tone.

Hermione smiled and gazed at the school as well.

"Well, this is it...we are actually graduating from Hogwarts as powerful wizards," Hermione said.

Ron stopped in his tracks as soon as he was next to Hermione, and he wrapped his arm around his now girlfriend's shoulder and looked up to the school as well.

"Yeah," Harry said with an excited smile.

After a rather long quiet and emotional moment, Hermione looked to her friends and grinned.

"Race you slow pokes there," Hermione said quickly.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Three, two, one, go!" Hermione said quickly as she started to race all the way to the school.

Changing from a surprised and confused expression to a determent one, Ron quickly started to race after Hermione.

"Oh no you don't!" Ron said with a small laugh.

Hermione laughed back and kept running. Laughing along with them, Harry started to run and catch up with his friends.

After a few seconds of running and laughing, Hermione quickly raced inside the school and started to cheer. "Ha! I've won!"

"Bloody...hell...must you be...so...brilliant?" Ron asked in between pants.

"Ahh don't worry about it Ron," Harry said while patting him on the back. "So you've lost to a girl..."

"Hey, I'm not the only one mate," Ron argued with a smirk.

"He is right you know, I thought at least the "chosen one" would have a chance of winning a simple race," Hermione teased.

Harry narrowed his eyes with a smile as he gave her and Ron a friendly punch in the shoulder, making Hermione laugh again.

While laughing, Harry spotted somebody looking at him in the corner of his eye, it was Draco Malfoy. Before Harry could react, he noticed something big and tall standing in front of him, blocking his view.

"Hullo Harry," Hagrid greeted.

Harry looked up and smiled.

"Hullo Hagrid."

Hagrid winked and looked towards the rest.

"Hermione, Ron."

Ron nodded his head, and Hermione gave a big smile.

"So, are you three nervous?" Hagrid asked.

Hermione and Ron both replied "no", but Harry replied, "I am. Well, only a little."

Hagrid quirked an eyebrow and knelt down to Harry's level.

"You? Nervous?" Hagrid snorted. ''You are Harry Potter, the boy who defeated Lord Voldemort, remember?"

"It wasn't only me, it was also Neville. He killed Nagani, he is the true hero," Harry mentioned.

Hagrid smiled sweetly with a soft chuckle. "You are pretty modest for the most popular wizard in this school Harry."

Harry returned the soft chuckle but still looked kind of nervous.

"So what I'm saying is: what could you be nervous about?" Hagrid asked.

Harry remained silent for a moment, processing the exact words to say.

"I am nervous about the future. What it holds for me," Harry said.

Hagrid chuckled and went back to his usual height.

"Ah well, that's a very common and understandable fear to have at your graduation Harry. It's all about the future you know," Hagrid said.

Harry nodded and wrapped his arms around Hagrid for a big hug. Hagrid hugged back for a few seconds, and then let him go.

"Good luck, all of you," Hagrid said as he walked away.

Even after Hagrid walked away, Harry still noticed Draco looking at him from a far. Harry didn't know how to feel about Draco anymore. Ever since that night at Malfoy Manner with Bellatrix, he couldn't stop thinking about him.

"Why didn't he say anything? Why didn't he DO anything?" Harry asked out loud.

"Why didn't who what?" Ron asked, looking to Harry in confusion.

Harry slowly turned around to face Ron.

"Nothing, nothing," Harry lied.

* * *

Two hours later:

"Ms. Hermione Granger!" Professor McGonagall called out, who was now standing at Dumbledore's old podium.

A loud applause filled the room as Hermione quickly walked up to Professor McGonagall to shake her hand and receive the diploma. Once she had her diploma, Hermione's lips joined Ron's as she had tears of happiness in her eyes, and Ron didn't hesitate to kiss back. Harry did a gagging motion with his finger and Hermione slapped Harry in the head with her diploma.

Professor McGonagall read the next name on the paper.

"Mr. Draco Malfoy!" McGonagall called out.

As soon as that name was called out, Harry immediately looked towards Draco's direction. Draco walked up to the stage and did the same ritual as Hermione, only he did it much slower, and he kept attempting to form the corner of his lips into a smile, but it only lasted for a few seconds. Harry didn't even bother questioning it, he knows what Draco had to do, he knows what Draco has been through, but most importantly, he knows what Draco's father is like: a cowardly, cruel, death eater. As hard as he tries to deny it, a little part of Harry did feel bad for Draco Malfoy.

After receiving his diploma, Draco walked past Harry with a sideways glance.

"And lastly, Mr. Harry Potter!" Professor McGonagall called out.

Ignoring his thoughts about Draco, Harry ran up to McGonagall and shook her hand. The applause and cheering in the room was even louder from the mention of that famous name.

"Congratulations Mr. Potter," McGonagall said. "You risked your life to save us all, and for that, Hogwarts will always remember your bravery."

As soon as she finished her sentence, the whole school roared with applause again. Ron, Hermione, and Neville all congratulated Harry by shaking hands, but there was one last person he wanted to look for. So Harry turned around and he saw her, he saw Ginny clapping along with Mr and Mrs. Weasley, and George. Ginny quickly got up from her seat and walked up to the stage. After looking at each other for a few seconds, Ginny pulled Harry forward for a kiss. Seeing this made Ron cringe, and Hermione gave him a little nudge. Once Ginny pulled away, Harry looked around the room and even noticed Draco clapping, which quite honestly took him by surprise. Not only that, but Draco started to smile as he slightly bowed his head in respect. Almost unaware of what he was doing, Harry returned the smile AND the bow in respect.

After graduation, Harry made his farewells with all the professors and all of his fellow friends in Gryffindore. Then suddenly he felt a light tap on the shoulder, he turned around and noticed that it was Draco himself.

"Potter," Draco said.

"Malfoy," Harry said.

After an awkward silence, Draco reached his hand out to Harry, just like the day when they first met, and Harry looked at Draco's face as if he was studying it, and then...he shook the Slytherin's hand. After another awkward silence, Ginny walked towards Harry and held his hand, leading him to the front door of the school, and Harry turned his head around to look at Draco until he couldn't see him anymore. After that, Draco did nothing. All he could do, was just stand there in the middle of the school. There were so many things he wanted to tell Harry, and yet... he had no idea WHAT to tell him. And for some strange reason, seeing Ginny and Harry kiss and hold hands made him feel angry, but he couldn't quite put his finger on the reason why. Thinking of the image made Draco snarl.

"Potter and the female Weasley together? What could Potter possibly see in her?" Draco asked out loud. "She is boring, poor, and not well known. Why would the most popular wizard in this school be interested in someone like her?"

After debating to himself for a while, Draco still just stood in the middle of the school, saying and doing nothing, that is until he felt somebody's hand touch his back. Draco's body flinched a bit from the recognizable cold touch.

"Come along now Draco," Lucius demanded quietly while removing his hand from Draco's back.

Draco turned to his father and nodded, without making direct eye contact. Narcissa put her arm around Draco's shoulder and he put his arm around hers as well. Then they started walking.

As the Malfoys were walking outside, Draco couldn't help but give his father a cold look, he never wanted to grow up to be like him anymore. Draco honestly didn't know what he was going to do with his life, all of these years he has been taught to do nothing but hate, and even kill. Then suddenly, interrupting his own thoughts, he remembered something that Harry said earlier:

_**"I am nervous about the future. What it holds for me." **_

With Harry's words echoing through his head, and still walking with his parents, Draco lowered his head a bit and whispered as quietly as he could, "You're not the only one, Potter."


	2. Unexpected Friendship

19 Years Later:

A few minutes after waving good-bye to his parents and sister; Albus Severus Potter looked away from the window and took a deep breath as the train to Hogwarts began to move faster. After a relatively long breath inhale, he exhaled with a sigh. His older brother James noticed his long sigh and rolled his eyes.

"Stop worrying Albus," James said. "You are going to fit right in at Hogwarts."

James meant for it to come out supporting and comforting, but instead it came out kind of demanding and irritated.

Albus looked towards James quickly.

"Yeah, I know," Albus said quietly.

Then Albus' attention quickly went to their cousin Rose and a few other girls having fun while practicing their magic and eating some treats they got from the trolley. The two girls were laughing as Rose made a disgusted face as she spit out something bean shaped and light green; no doubt it was the booger flavored jelly bean.

"I just..." Albus continued. "Well, dad was the most popular wizard to ever come out of Hogwarts, he was even the youngest seeker the Quittitch team ever had..."

James raised an eyebrow.

"So...what if people just see me as the son of Harry Potter? And if they do; what if I'm a disgrace to our family's name? What if...?"

James gave Albus a nudge.

"Bloody hell Al! Slow down, will you? You are not the ONLY Potter currently going to this school you know," James said with a little wink.

"So how did they treat you then? You know, when they found out that you're a Potter?" Albus asked.

James hesitated for a sec, then he rubbed the back of his neck a bit.

"Oh, uh, well...okay I'm not going to lie, they DID except big things from me, but..." James explained nervously.

"See?" Albus barked lightly. He sighed again and opened up the cage just a creak that his ferret Gerald was in and started to pet him. He was so attached to his pet that after the train first started to move from the train station, he got up and got Gerald from the compartment where most of the other pets were kept.

Feeling a tad angry and annoyed, James crossed his arms and growled. "You could be a real pain, you know that right?"

James gave Albus a very rough push, and Albus gasped as his cage fell to the floor, making the front of the cage wide open. Gerald quickly peaked out his head and started to crawl out in fear.

"Gerald, no!" Albus panicked while quickly getting up from his seat. He reached his hands down to catch Gerald, but he quickly ran out the open door of their compartment.

Albus narrowed his eyes at James and quickly ran after Gerald.

"Gerald! Come on boy! It's okay," Albus said as quietly as he could so he wouldn't scare him even more, but it didn't help, because the ferret continued running down the train.

Continuing to run after him; Albus took his first wand ever out of his pocket and tried pointing it to the ferret's direction when it was still.

"Wingardium Levios..."

Interrupting his attempted spell, Gerald ran into another compartment of the train, making the people inside scream or jump from their seats, so Albus followed with the wand still in his hand.

As soon as Albus' eyes spotted Gerald, he repeated the spell: "Wingardium Leviosa!" Then Gerald slowly levitated into the air. While doing this, Albus looked around the compartment and noticed the soon-to-be-students inside were giving him an either surprised look, or a kind of freaked out one. Albus wrapped Gerald in his arms and cleared his throat.

"Sorry about that," he apologized almost too quietly.

He was about to turn away, that is until he heard something that caught his attention.

"Whoa, that was incredible. I say, how did you do that?"

Albus turned around and noticed that the comment was made by a darkly-dressed, slicked back light blonde-haired boy with grayish blue eyes, and a pointed chin. Albus was expecting this boy to have an either shocked or excited expression on his face to go along with that comment he just made, but instead his face was almost emotionless with a quirked eyebrow.

Al tried to read his face for a few seconds.

"Do what?" Albus asked casually.

The boy finally showed emotion by chuckling to himself.

"You know what. That whole...wingardia leviosar thing," the boy answered,

Albus couldn't help but giggle at the blonde's failed attempt at saying the spell.

"Oh," Albus finally said while trying to keep his pet in his arms. "It's not that big a deal."

"Yes it is," the blonde said defensively. "I mean, it is your first year, is it not?"

"Yeah," Albus responded very quietly.

"So how could you already know how to do a spell like that?"

Al nervously moved his bangs out of his face. "Umm, well, my dad and aunt both have a lot of spell books at home from when they were students at Hogwarts, so I studied as many of the spells as I could. I've read almost every spell book they had, and started memorizing as much as I could until I got my wand, and..."

To Al's surprise, the blonde-haired boy started to laugh out loud, which quickly made Al feel angry all over again.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing. Ahem, so...you've memorized almost EVERY spell in the books you had, even before you had your wand?" The blonde snickered.

Albus eyed him in suspicion.

"Yeah," Al responded.

"I see. Do you LIKE reading?" the darkly dressed boy asked with his voice kind of shaky, almost like he was holding in a laugh.

"Well, yeah, I..."

"Egggggheeeead!" The blonde sang while laughing even harder now. The three other people that were sitting across from him pointed to Albus and laughed as well.

Already feeling very offended and hurt, Al turned around and slowly started to walk away. As the three young students were still laughing, the blonde noticed Al slowly walking away. Truly feeling very bad for him, the boy called out while trying to keep his cool, "Hey, come back! Don't take it like that. I think you're bloody brilliant!"

That last sentence caught Al's attention, so he turned around and looked right at the blonde.

While smiling, the blonde reached his left hand out.

"My name is Scorpius, what's yours?"

Looking from Scorpius' hand to his grayish blue eyes, Albus held out his right hand and shook his left.

"Albus, but most people call me Al," Albus answered shyly.

Scorpius wore a tiny smile and looked at the ferret in Al's hands. "Quite an odd pet to have: a ferret. How DID that little bugger get out of his cage?"

Albus almost forgot all about that.

"Well, I meant to open the front of the cage just a bit to pet Gerald, but then, I guess because he was still really mad with me, my older brother James gave me a big push and knocked the cage right out of my hands," Albus replied.

"Why is your brother mad at you?" Scorpius asked.

Albus sighed. "It's kind of a long story."

"Well, if you would like, you could go put your ferret back in his cage and then come back here to sit next to me. Nobody is sitting here," Scorpius mentioned.

One half of Al felt guilty of the thought of deserting his brother for the rest of the train ride, but the other half of him didn't want to argue with James again either. With his second half winning over, Al said, "Sure."

* * *

After putting Gerald back in his cage and avoiding eye contact with his brother, James frowned. "Where are you going?"

Al put the cage in his hands.

"I've made a friend, so I'm going to go sit with him," Albus answered.

"Um, okay, sure. What's his name?" James asked curiously.

"Scorpius," Albus said while giving him a small frown.

James noticed the frown.

"I didn't mean to hit you so hard Albus," James confessed.

"Is that so? Then what WAS your intention?" Albus asked as if he was an adult.

"I meant to give you a friendly punch in the shoulder," James answered.

"After you said that I was a pain most of the time? Right," Albus scoffed.

James looked away.

"Not my fault you're so sensitive," James muttered.

Albus walked right past the taller brunette.

"Whatever, I will see you when we get off the train," the dark-haired boy snapped.

* * *

After sitting next to each other during five minutes of silence, Scorpius stuffed his mouth with chocolate frogs and looked to Albus as he raised one of his eyebrows like he did before. Albus noticed the look Scorpius gave him and the corner of his lips turned into a small smile.

"What?" Albus asked.

"You are very quiet," Scorpius pointed out while still chewing on his last chocolate frog. "And you sigh a lot."

Al gave a crooked smile. "So I've been told. I'm just worried about going to Hogwarts. I mean, what if I don't really fit in? What if I'm not that great of a wizard? What if I am put on Slytherin? What if I mess up on a lot of things? What if...?"

Albus' questions got cut off when he looked at Scorpius' face. Scorpius had his eyes crossed with his tongue sticking out of his mouth.

"Hahaha! Scorpius...heheh...why are you doing that?" Albus laughed with a little snort as he tried covering his mouth.

Hearing and seeing Albus laugh set something off in Scorpius that he never felt before. He didn't know what it was, all he knows is that whatever it is: it made him feel happy. Trying to ignore his odd feelings and long pause, Scorpius continued to make his silly face.

"Why am I doing what?" Scorpius asked.

"Why are doing that silly face?" Al questioned laughing even harder.

Scorpius put his eyes back to normal and put his tongue back in his mouth.

"Because you worry too bloody much," Scorpius answered with a grin. "There is no need to be so shy around me."

Albus softly laughed. "Yeah, I know."

"Look, I know I don't know much about you yet, but from what I can tell so far, you're a great wizard Al, and you will be an even BETTER one when you get to Hogwarts," Scorpius explained as honest as he could.

For the first time during the whole trip, the corner of Al's lips reached all the way to his earlobes in a big smile.

"Besides, with an egghead like you already knowing so many spells before we're even taught them in school, I highly doubt you will mess up. If anything you would have to worry about being a professor's pet," Scorpius joked.

Albus rolled his eyes. "Good one."

After another moment of silence, Scorpius remembered something that Albus said that he didn't quite understand.

"Why don't you want to be on Slytherin?" Scorpius asked.

Al's smile vanished slowly when he heard that question.

"My parents have told me that the Slytherin house is mostly filled with cunning and mean people. Lots of evil wizards have come from that house, especially Lord Voldemort himself," Albus explained.

Scorpius shivered at the mention of his name. His father told him lots about him.

"Well, I wouldn't worry TOO much about it," Scorpius said. "After all, it's like you said: the Slytherin house is MOSTLY filled with cunning and mean people. So obviously there would be SOME good in that house."

Albus considered this and nodded to himself. "Yeah, you're probably right."

Facing from Albus to the window, Scorpius started to feel worried himself. Every member in his family that attended Hogwarts were from Slytherin, so what if he was put on Slytherin too? If he was, would he lose Albus' friendship? For reasons he could not explain, he really liked this boy.

* * *

Hours later, the Hogwarts express finally came to a stop, and all of the students walked on to the platform. Albus walked off the train along with Scorpius and looked around for James and Rose. Scorpius looked to the sky that was now all midnight blue with some stars and scoffed.

"Pfft, well that trip didn't take that long now did it?" Scorpius asked to Albus.

Albus smirked and turned to Scorpius' direction.

"Do I sense a bit of sarcasm in that question, Scorpius?"

Scorpius didn't say anything, instead he just laughed. Albus laughed back, until he noticed a large and tall figure with a gray beard and a lantern in his hands slowly coming towards him. It was Hagrid.

"Hullo little tykes," Hagrid greeted to all of the students. "This way to the boats, come along now." He then started to turn around and light the way with his lantern.

All of the students started to follow him, but Scorpius and Albus just stood there.

"Whoa, he's so big!" Scorpius said in amazement.

"And tall," Al added with a little laugh.

"That's Hagrid."

Albus turned to his right to see who said that, and noticed that it was James, with Rose right behind him. Not wanting to be mad at his brother the whole day, Al decided to start a short conversation.

"Hagrid?...oh! You mean THAT is the teacher that dad was talking about? The one that lives and cares for animals?" Albus asked excitedly.

"Yup, that's him. I have a feeling you would two would get along well, you know, with your passion for all kinds of creatures and such," James mentioned quietly. James has always been a loud mouth, but this time, he was rather quiet. Albus guessed that maybe it's because of the little fight they had earlier, either way, he felt bad.

"So, I take it that THIS is your friend Scorpion you were talking about?" James asked while observing Scorpius up and down.

"Scorpius," Al corrected as he finally decided to catch up with the rest of the group and Hagrid.

"Right, sorry," James apologized.

"It's alright, I actually get that a lot," Scorpius mentioned while catching up to Albus. "So I take it your his brother then?"

"Yes, James."

While shaking hands with James, Scorpius noticed Rose walking behind him.

"Who is she? Your sister?" Scorpius asked.

Al turned around and chuckled. "No, that's our cousin: Rose. She's just shy, it's her first day too."

"Hi," Rose greeted in a whisper.

Rose's father warned her not to get too close to Scorpius Malfoy, so she tried her best to not be too nice.

Scorpius on the other hand, waved to Rose and smiled.

"Hey, Al," James whispered.

Albus looked to his brother.

"I am sorry about what happened earlier. I shouldn't have been so mad," James said.

Feeling like a big weight was lifted from his shoulders, Albus smiled.

"It's okay."

James gave a big smile and wrapped his arm around Al's shoulder and slightly shook him.

"Cannot!" Rose argued.

"Can to!" Scorpius argued back.

Albus looked at his cousin and new friend and looked confused from the sudden argument. "What are you two arguing about?"

"Your friend says that he could eat every one of those nasty flavored jelly beans without vomitting them up!" Rose answered angrily while showing the opened box of jelly beans she had in her hand from the train.

"Well, I don't find it that surprising. That boy could eat anything as long as it's candy related," Albus brought up as he looked to Scorpius and grinned.

"Ahh, you already know me so well, mate," Scorpius said as he grinned back at his friend, grabbing the box out of Rose's hand.

Rose crossed her arms and watched Scorpius put a bright red bean on his tongue and then chew on it. He continued to chew, and James, Albus, and Rose all waited eagerly for the blonde's reaction. But to their surprise, he appeared to be satisfied.

"Mmm, cherry," Scorpius said while still chewing.

He reached inside the box again and took out a clear white bean. As he begun to chew, he made a funny face. His face made all three of his new friends laugh.

"Soap," Scorpius simply said.

Hesitingly, Scorpius took another bean from the box. It was mixed with all sorts of different colors. He put it in his mouth and as soon as he bit down on it, he made a disgusted face. He chewed on it some more, but then he spit it out on the ground. Rose laughed and pointed at Scorpius.

"Ha! See? I told you!" Rose bragged.

Scorpius mocked the red head and let out different disgusted noises.

"What flavor was it?" Albus laughed.

Scorpius stuck his tongue out and tried to get the taste out of it.

"Vomit," Scorpius choked.

Albus and James both laughed out loud.

"Alright everyone, come and take a boat! One boat can take up to at least six people, come on!" Hagrid called out.

"Great, more transportation," Scorpius sighed with his tongue still out.

* * *

All of the students were finally gathered around in the dining hall of the school, and Albus, Rose, and Scorpius all looked at everything in amazement.

"I cannot believe it," Albus said to himself. "I am actually standing inside of Hogwarts: School of Wizardry and Witchcraft."

"So beautiful," Rose said in wonder as she noticed the beautiful magical sky on the ceiling with lit candles.

"It's even bigger than I imagined," Scorpius said while turning around in circles, observing the room. "Not as big as my place, but still big."

While walking around in circles, Scorpius accidentally bumped into Albus. Albus did a loud "oof" but still gave Scorpius a friendly look. Embarrassed, Scorpius dusted off the invisible dust off of his robe and continued walking. As Albus finally looked away from Scorpius while walking, he bumped into somebody else.

"Oh, sorry," Albus muttered politely.

The scrawny raven-haired boy who Al bumped into gave a rude and almost deadly scowl and turned away. Something about that boy scared Albus, he looked like a perfect example of a typical Slytherin. He couldn't see that boy being put anywhere else. The thought made Albus even more nervous to be put on Slytherin.

After getting settled in, and headmaster McGongall introducing new and old teachers to the school, it was time to get sorted into everybody's houses. Albus gulped at the thought. James leaned in right on Al's shoulder.

"Remember what father said: if you truly don't want to be on Slytherin, just let the sorting hat know. It's really your choice," James whispered.

Albus nodded his head fast and tried his best to keep that in mind.

Scorpius leaned on Al's other shoulder.

"Who's idea was this anyway? I mean, did somebody honestly say "hmm, I think a talking hat should decide which house each wizard should belong to," Scorpius joked.

Albus bursted out into laughter with another little snort. Noticing that some students were looking towards his direction in confusion, Al apologized and covered his mouth and nose from laughing anymore.

"Rosely Weasley!" Professor McGongall announced.

As soon as she heard her name, Rose hid her face in embarrassment when everybody in the room was looking at her. She eventually put her hands away from her face and instead hid them behind her back as she walked up and sat in the chair. McGongall picked up the sorting hat and rested it on Rose's head.

"Hmmmm," pondered the hat out loud. Rose jumped a bit when she heard it talk. "I see, hmmm, yeesss."

The room was dead silent for ten seconds.

"Hufflepuff!" The sorting hat declared.

Surprised at the result, Rose looked towards James and Albus and they both gave her a thumbs up while cheering for her like everybody else. Rose smiled and got up from the chair and ran towards her house. A few older girls in the house welcomed her with open arms by patting her on the back and shaking her hand.

Still clapping, Al turned to James and pointed out, "That's odd, I thought for sure she would be with Gryffindor like uncle Ron and aunt Hermione."

"Me too," said James. "But honestly she would actually fit in quiet well with Hufflepuff."

Albus looked at the Hufflepuff table. "Yeah, I guess so."

As the applause started to die down, McGongall called out another name.

"Albus Potter!"

As soon as the name "Potter" was called out, and noticing that it was in fact the same Albus he met not too long ago, Scorpius' entire body froze.

Albus held in a deep breath and walked up to the stage, hearing many people already whispering something to one another. He couldn't quite make out what they were saying, but all he heard was the name "Potter", and already he felt intimidated and pressured about the family name again. Finally releasing his breath, Albus carefully sat in the chair and felt the warmth of the hat on top of his head. The hat looked down and smiled.

"Ahhh, another Potter, hmmm? And if I am correct; you have the same first name of our very first headmaster of this school, Dumbledore himself."

Al heard everybody whispering something to one another again while looking in his direction. Al just remained silent and had his legs and arms stretched apart as if he were in an electric chair.

"Now, let's see," the sorting hat thought out loud. "A good heart, hard-working, quiet, and not to mention: very intelligent."

Albus closed his eyes as tightly as he could.

"Please not Slytherin, please not Slytherin," Albus whispered quietly to himself.

"Not Slytherin eh? Now THAT sounds familiar," the sorting hat said with a winking smile.

Still in a frozen state, Scorpius breathed heavily while thinking to himself. 'That's right, father told me that Harry Potter was strongly against being on Slytherin, and obviously he has passed that on to Albus. Now Albus and I will definitely not be friends after...' Scorpius hesitated. 'After he finds out about me.'

A long and dramatic silence filled the room.

"Gryffindor!"

Albus opened his eyes and gave a big smile in relief. He quickly got up from the chair and ran towards the Gryffindor table, who, like Hufflepuff, greeted their newest member with open arms. James gave Al an "i told you so" look and patted him on the back as they sat next to each other at the Gryffindor table. After being seated, Al turned around to see Scorpius. Scorpius was clapping, but just barely. Albus smiled at him, and Scorpius smiled back, but it came out almost awkward. Albus noticed this, and his smile slowly disappeared.

"What's wrong with him?" Albus asked himself.

"Scorpius Malfoy!"

Albus didn't have to think about it too long once he heard Scorpius' last name get called out. His face froze like Scorpius' before, only it was in thought and fear.

"Malfoy? Malfoy. Why does that name sound familiar?" Albus asked in deep thought.

Thinking for a while, Albus suddenly remembered.

"Wait a minute...Malfoy! Dad said that he went to school with somebody named Draco Malfoy, but they didn't quite get along well. So, if Scorpius is a Malfoy, that means he is mostly like going to be put in..."

"Slytherin!" The sorting hat declared.

As people started to clap, and Scorpius walked to his house, Albus just sat there and stared in shock.

"Uh-oh," was all he could say.

* * *

The hat-sorting was finished, and now all of the tables in the main hall were filled with all sorts of different food as far as the eye could see.

James had a whole plate of chips, chicken wings, bread, potatoes, and an apple, and Al just had one piece of bread on his, he was too busy thinking about Scorpius to help himself to the wide food selection. James was talking to some of his friends and chewing on a chicken wing at the same time, and Al rolled his eyes.

"Didn't mom tell you not to talk while you're eating?" Al asked annoyingly.

James looked at Albus and didn't say anything. Instead, he opened his mouth and showed the remains of the chicken wing on his tongue.

"Uck! Gross!" Albus shouted while taking a little bite of the bread from his plate.

James laughed along with his friends, but then it quickly changed into a serious expression and he moved in closer to Albus.

"Did you know?" He whispered.

Already knowing what James was talking about, Albus shook his head while still chewing his bread.

"Albus?"

Al jumped a bit from that voice and turned around. It was none other than Scorpius himself. Albus looked at him, but said nothing.

"So..." Scorpius said. "You're a Potter."

Albus nodded. "So...you're a Malfoy."

Scorpius nodded as well. "My father's told me lots about yours, that is why I recognized the name right away."

That caught Al's attention. "He did? But, they were enemies."

"I know," Scorpius said.

"What did he say?" Albus decided to ask.

Scorpius did a slight snort. "Really, everything. His first day of school, his friends, the day he met my father, the rumor of his scar and past, his battle with the dark lord, and even the time where he saved my father's life."

Albus' curiosity kept getting the better of him.

"My dad saved YOUR dad's life?" Al asked curiously.

"Yes, supposingly he saved him from a fire," Scorpius mentioned.

Albus' eyes widened. His dad has mentioned Draco Malfoy a few times since he was born, but he never told him THAT before. However, his dad did mention at one point that him and Draco didn't stay enemies, they left on good terms, so maybe it was because he saved Draco's life? Or maybe...did Draco maybe save HIS life as well?

"Anyway, I was just wondering if, even though I am on Slytherin and you're really against it, I was wondering if you still wanted to...you know...hang out," said Scorpius.

Albus gave the blonde a "seriously?" look and gave him a little smack on the back.

"Well duh. You really worry to much," Albus answered, as if he were trying to imitate him.

Scorpius smiled and turned back into his usual care-free self.

"Alright then. I'll see you around," Scorpius said.

As Scorpius started to walk away, James glanced over to Al's direction and raised his eyebrows.

"You and Malfoy best friends huh?" James snickered. "That will sure be an interesting piece of news to tell father when you come back home."


	3. Bonding and Confessions

It was December 21st, and it was the start of the Christmas vacation for Hogwarts students. All of the families of the students who were coming back for the holidays were waiting at the train station, including Hermione, Ron, their son Hugo, Harry, Ginny, and their daughter Lily.

Hermione, who was holding on to her husband's chest and shoulder, looked to both Harry and Ginny and bit on her lip to to try to keep in her tears.

"I cannot wait till Rose gets here. I know it's only been roughly four months, but I miss her so much," Hermione confessed while tears started to well up in her eyes.

Ron noticed the tears in Hermione's eyes and he wrapped both of his arms around her in a big embrace and grinned.

"Stop your crying sweet-heart," Ron reassured with a proud tone. "She said in her letters that she was doing very good at school, so I have a feeling she will be just fine."

"I didn't say I was worried Ronald," Hermione mentioned with a playful expression.

Ron looked at Hermione in confusion.

"Oh, but didn't you say that...?"

"I said I missed her, I didn't say I was worried, now did I?" Hermione asked as she crossed her arms with a still playful tone and face.

Revealing an embaressed face, Ron's eyes shifted away from Hermione's.

"Oh," Ron said.

"Oh quit denying it! You are worried about Rose yourself, aren't you?" Hermione asked with a big smile.

"I am not!" Ron said almost too quickly.

"Are too!" Hermione argued.

"Am not!" Ron argued back.

"Are too," Harry decided to argue.

"Aye! You stay out of this!" Ron said while pointing right at Harry.

Harry just laughed and Ginny smiled. Then suddenly, the instant when Harry turned his head, he saw Draco Malfoy. Only this time, he wasn't with the woman he was with a few months ago when he last saw him at the train station. But that wasn't the only thing that kept him off guard, it was the fact that Draco was already looking right at Harry's direction, even before he turned around. For reasons he could not explain, Harry found himself staring at Draco and vice versa.

Lily, who was running around in circles behind her parents with Hugo, pointed to the train tracks and shouted, "Look! Here comes the train!"

Finally looking away from Draco and instead to the train tracks, Harry gave a big smile as soon as he saw the train approaching.

The train eventually came to a stop, and all of the students ran out of the train, some with their pets, and they went to their families. Rose, being one of the first students to walk out of the train, started searching for her parents. Noticing his lost daughter right away, Ron raised his arm up and waved.

"Rose, honey! Over here!" Ron called out almost in panic.

Rose smiled and made her way to her family.

"Not worried huh?" Ginny teased.

Hermione and Harry both snickered and looked to Ron. Ron frowned. "Oh shut up."

Rose wrapped her arms around her parents, and they both hugged back, Ron's being a little tighter.

"Hey, Rose!" Hugo said loudly. "How did it go? Did you learn some awesome new magic?"

"Of course!" Rose boasted as she let go of her parents. "I even made it on the Quittitch team."

"Wicked!" Hugo exclaimed.

"Great job Rose!" Harry said while patting her on the back.

"Thanks uncle Harry," Rose said.

Ginny gave Harry a nudge and pointed to their sons just getting off the train. Harry smiled in relief as soon as he noticed them. Seeing where his family was, James already started to walk up to them with his pet owl inside his cage. Albus started to walk behind his brother, but quickly felt nervous when he came in eye contact with his father. This was the moment where he had to tell his father that he was best friends with his ex-enemy's son.

After Harry and Ginny both wrapped their arms around James for a hug, their attention went to Albus. Al showed a little smile, but Harry gave a concerned expression while leaning down to his son's level.

"You," Harry said. "Your mother and I wrote you and James a few letters, why didn't you write back?"

Albus stuttered. "Well, I-I told James to write to you about how I was..."

"I know, but we didn't want to hear it from James, we wanted to hear it from you," Harry said while lifting up Al's chin. "Not to mention it didn't say much."

Albus didn't say anything.

After a long pause, Harry changed his tone.

"So, what house are you on?" Harry asked.

Albus smiled. "Gryffindor."

Harry's frown turned upside down when he heard that name.

"'Atta boy! See? What did I tell you?" Harry exclaimed while playing with Al's hair. "Did you make any friends?"

That question made Albus feel like he was going to have a panic attack.

"Well, actually..." Albus began.

"Al!"

Albus turned around and noticed Scorpius running right behind him with his pet snow owl, Dexter. He stopped as soon as he was next to Albus and he looked up at Harry right away in both nervousness and amazement.

Albus coughed.

"Dad, this is my friend Scorpius. Scorpius...Malfoy," Albus introduced, feeling a big lump in his throat as he said the last name.

Ginny, Hermione, and Ron all stopped talking and gave Harry a troubled look. Harry himself however, observed Scorpius for a while, and to everybody's surprise, Harry grinned.

"You know, if I recall correctly, you said that you didn't want ANYTHING to do with Slytherin, am I right?" Harry asked as if he were testing Albus.

Al and Scorpius exchanged a look and turned to Harry again.

"Umm...yes?" Albus answered, confused.

"Well, looks like you DID end up liking something," Harry said with a wink.

While Scorpius was paying attention to the fact that he was talking to THE Harry Potter, Albus just stood still with his jaw dropped. He tried to say something, but it kept coming out as stutters. Then finally he calmed down.

"Y-You mean, you're not mad?" Albus asked.

"Why? Is he mean to you or your friends?" Harry asked, giving a serious face.

"N-No," Albus replied.

"Then I don't care if he is a Malfoy, just as long as he doesn't hurt you," Harry said while giving Scorpius a very serious look.

Scorpius smiled awkwardly, but then he heard loud footsteps behind him.

"Scorpius! There you are!" Draco shouted as he ran up to his son with a look of fear. He rested his hand on Scorpius' shoulder, but then he looked up and noticed Harry standing right in front of him. There was a silence.

"Hullo, Potter," Draco greeted.

"Malfoy."

Draco rested his hands on both of Scorpius' shoulders and turned him around so they could see face to face.

"Do not scare me like that again! I was about to jump on the train to see if you were there! Next time, let me know if you are going to say hi to your friends, okay?" Draco demanded softly.

"Okay," Scorpius groaned.

Draco pulled Scorpius in for a hug, and Scorpius rolled his eyes while in the hug. Seeing Draco like this surprised Harry, he didn't know what a great and caring father he has become. Pulling away from the hug, Draco remembered who they were surrounded by.

"Why ARE you over here anyway?" Draco asked.

Scorpius shifted next to Albus and put his arm around his shoulders, pulling him in so close that their cheeks were almost touching.

"This is my friend, Albus Potter. He is kind of a know-it-all and a worrywart, but once you get to know him, he is actually nice, fun, and VERY good with magic," Scorpius explained.

Al gave a "not amused" face to Scorpius, then looked right up at Draco.

During the span of twenty seconds, Draco's eyes kept shifting from Scorpius to Albus. Draco nodded his head and showed a little smile.

"I see. Well, I am glad you found a friend," Draco said.

"Excellent!" Scorpius said quickly while running up to his father. "So, can Al have a sleepover at our place tomorrow? Please?"

Draco jumped a bit in shock from the sudden enthusiasm and question.

"Whoa whoa, slow down Scorpius. He can come over, that is if his parents say it is alright," Draco said while looking at Harry and Ginny, but mostly Harry.

Ginny gave Harry a look of uncertainty, but Harry looked at Albus who was smiling at him with a "please" face, and Harry smiled.

"Sure, it's alright with me," Harry said.

Scorpius and Albus both cheered and slapped their hands together for a high-five. Harry and Draco both held their son's hands.

"I will bring him first thing in the afternoon," Harry said.

"Very well, our owl will send you the address later," Draco said while walking away with Scorpius.

Scorpius and Albus both waved good-bye as they walked away with their dads.

When Albus began talking to Lily about Hogwarts as they were walking, Ginny moved towards Harry.

"Harry, how could you say yes for Albus to have a sleepover at the Malfoy's?" Ginny whispered in concern and a little bit of anger.

"She's right you know," Ron added. "This is Malfoy we're talking about."

"Yes, I'm sorry to say Harry, if you think Draco has changed, that is very unlikely because most people don't really change," Hermione explained.

"This is not about me and Draco!" Harry snapped. Seeing how he startled everybody, Harry sighed and talked more quietly. "This is about Albus. It's about Albus AND Scorpius. He is the first friend Albus ever had, and neither of them seem like they would give it up for the world. Malfoy and I may have had our problems in the past, but that doesn't mean I am going to let that get in the way of my son's happiness."

This time, nobody said anything, they just kept on walking while their children were showing off their magic skills.

* * *

Harry and Albus were travelling in a car to the Malfoy's house, and Albus poked his head outside the window and gasped.

"Wow! The Malfoy's house is almost as big as our school!" Albus pointed out, looking all around the mansion looking place.

Harry opened the door that was on his side of the car and started to walk out. Al did the same, only he was carrying a bag that looked so heavy on his shoulders that it looked like it had bricks inside of it.

Harry shook his head and turned around to help his son. He walked up to Al and pulled the bag off of his shoulders and instead put over his. Harry let out a big grunt as he did so.

"Merlin Albus, what did you pack in here?" Harry asked as he walked towards the front door.

Albus shrugged.

"Not much, mostly just some spell and history books," Albus replied casually.

"You brought STUDYING books for a sleepover?" Harry asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Scorpius wanted me to teach him some new spells," Albus explained. "Well, that is, some spells that we didn't already learn in classes of course."

Harry raised his eyebrows with a sideways smile and shook his head once again. Drawing his attention to the front door, Harry cautiously pressed his finger on the door bell and awaited a response. Waiting, Harry's eyes met with the sky, the dark clouds were quickly starting to cover the sky, looking like there could be a big down pour at any moment. His thoughts went to a halt as soon as he saw Draco standing right behind the door.

"Scorpius! Your friend's here!" Draco shouted, still having his hand on the door.

It didn't take long for Scorpius to run down the stairs that echoed the entire house as he ran, and he stopped as soon as he was face to face with Al.

Excited, Albus grabbed the bag from his father's shoulders and layed it on the ground with a loud "thud."

"Bloody hell!" Scorpius said with his eyes wide as he stared at the bag. "Do you have something ALIVE in there?"

Albus bent down and opened the zipper of his bag.

"Besides the basics, I've brought as many of the spell books from my house as I could," Albus said.

As soon as Albus got to the third book, Scorpius gave a bored and defeated look.

"Yay," Scorpius wooed sarcastically.

Albus glared and picked up the books.

"Oh, don't give me that Scorpius, you're gonna love it! There is even a spell where you could change the color of anything!" Albus said.

That quickly caught Scorpius' interest

"So come on!" Al said as he grabbed Scorpius' hand and ran upstairs. Suddenly forgetting about his dad, Albus dragged Scorpius along with him in the middle of the stairs.

"See you tomorrow Dad!" Albus called out. Then he quickly dragged Scorpius back upstairs again.

Harry frowned.

"Love you too!" Harry remarked sarcastically. Suddenly, his body slightly stiffened when he heard heavy rain loudly tapping on the windows.

Draco noticed the rain as well and slowly shifted his eyes from the window to Harry.

"Would you like some tea, Potter?" Draco asked. He sounded polite, and yet he still pronounced Harry's last name like it was bad taste on his tongue. "You know, until the storm dies down."

Harry just stood there in silence, until he heard a loud roar of thunder.

"Y-Yeah, sure," Harry said.

Draco gave his quest a brief smile and escorted him into their large kitchen. While Draco placed his tea kettle on one of the burners of the stove, Harry put his hands in his pockets and started exploring the room.

"I can see that you aren't doing that bad Malfoy," Harry admitted.

Draco chuckled softly, but then both his face and tone got replaced with seriousness when he looked right at the boy...or make it, the MAN who lived.

"I could say the same about you," Draco said.

Harry didn't say anything, instead he just patted the sides of his pants in awkwardness, with the sound of the rain pouring and the thunder roaring quietly ringing in his ears. Then suddenly, the image of the brunette-haired woman that Draco was with a few months ago took over both his mind and curiosity.

"I saw your wife when you were sending Scorpius on the train, what's her name?" Harry asked a little too quickly.

Surprised by the question, the light blonde-haired man slightly titled his head to face Harry, but then immediately turned away.

"EX-wife, you mean. She was only at the train station to see Scorpius go off to school. And her name was Astoria. I met her during my last school year; she was the sister of somebody I knew in Slytherin," Draco explained in monotone.

Hearing the term "ex-wife" already made Harry feel like he screwed up.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know," Harry stuttered apologetically.

"It's alright," Draco said, still monotone.

Harry thought for sure that Draco was about to explain WHY she is now his ex-wife, but instead, Draco kind of changed the subject.

"So, you and the Weasley girl huh?" Draco asked almost rudely.

Harry picked up his tone and narrowed his eyes.

"Ginny," Harry corrected.

"Whatever," Draco said a bit annoyed, sounding like he was a kid again.

Both Harry and Draco didn't say anything after that, they just stood in the kitchen, hearing their kids laugh upstairs, and waited for the kettle to go off.

* * *

A few minutes have passed by, and Draco poured the boiling hot water from the kettle into two cups. While Draco was mixing the tea mix with the hot water with a spoon, Harry felt his curiosity sneak up on him again.

"Why were you being nice to me at our graduation?" Harry asked, just spitting it out.

Draco looked up at Harry while he was stirring in the other cup, but then he hastily looked back down.

Harry gave a disappointed look. He didn't expect Draco to answer, he never even answered him on why he didn't say anything to Bellatrix that one night. That memory became a conspiracy over the years, and it was driving him mad. But to his surprise, Draco actually spoke.

"I wasn't being nice, Potter," Draco said as he emphasized his last name again. He carefully blew the steam coming from his tea and rested it on a tiny plate.

Harry raised one of his eyebrows with a straight face.

Draco groaned. "I was simply showing my gratitude, you know, because of you saving my life and all," Draco confessed, whispering the last few words very quietly.

Actually hearing what Draco whispered, Harry blinked. He didn't even know that Draco would of remembered that, or at least appreciated it.

Draco took a sip of his tea and looked right at Harry as if he were deep in thought.

"Why did you even bother saving me?" Draco asked as if it were a demand.

Harry paused, he hauntingly leaned back in his chair and took a deep breath.

"I'm not answering that," Harry said.

Before Draco could make an angry or rude remark, Harry opened his mouth to talk again.

"...not until you finally tell me why you didn't tell Bellatrix that it was me that night," Harry finished.

As if he were staling or dodging the question, Draco picked up his cup with the tiny plate in one hand and took another sip of his tea, only this time, it was a big one. He put the cup and plate back down on the table and leaned back in his chair with a deep breath, just like Harry. "Why do you want to know so badly?"

"Why do YOU want to know why I saved YOU so badly?" Harry asked.

Draco didn't speak, he just gave an unfriendly expression. Harry drank some of his tea and looked straight into the other man's blueish gray eyes.

"He could of killed you you know," Harry mentioned.

"Who?" Draco asked.

"Voldemort," Harry responded. "If he would of found out that you knew it was me the whole time and you didn't say anything, or you not calling to him when Bellatrix told you to, he would of killed you. Whether you were the chosen one or not."

Draco now felt frightened.

"You put your life on the line by doing that, that's why I want to know so badly," Harry said calmly.

Draco very slowly averted his gaze from Harry's beautiful emerald colored eyes and looked down at the table.

"Maybe I just realized at that moment that I didn't want you hurt," Draco answered.

Harry didn't expect that kind of answer to come from Draco Malfoy. He actually sounded honest and genuine, even though he used the word maybe. However, his answer didn't make a whole lot of sense, so naturally, Harry decided to address it.

"But, that doesn't make sense, you hate me," Harry said bluntly.

Draco growled in annoyance. "I do not hate you...at least not anymore." Draco leaned forward and folded his fingers together on the table.

"Alright, I have told you, now tell me why YOU saved me," Draco demanded grumply.

Mid-sipping his tea, Harry looked straight into Draco's eyes once again.

"You didn't deserve to die," Harry simply said.

Mid-sipping his tea as well, Draco frowned. "You're wrong."

Harry was startled from that response.

"I've done things that would shock you," Draco said. Sounding exactly the same as he did when he said that exact same thing to Dumbledore many years ago.

"Like what?" Harry questioned, still not convinced.

The very light haired blonde tried fighting back his tears. "I...I had to kill an innocent creature. Not to mention the deeds I had to do for the dark lord."

Draco thought for sure that Harry would yell at him and leave, but he just remained calm.

"How did you feel afterwards?" Harry asked.

Draco could feel a big lump in his throat. "Terrible. I could never forgive myself after what I've done."

"So you felt guilt," Harry said.

"So what?" Draco said. "That does not excuse anything."

"You've made mistakes, we all do," Harry said impaitently. "I never thought you were a terrible person, Malfoy," Harry said.

Draco looked up from the table and gave Harry a look as if he were crazy.

"I always just thought you were a wizard who had potential, but you let other people run your life," Harry admitted. "In other words, you made the wrong choices."

Draco couldn't believe what he was hearing, Harry Potter thought he had potential? Why?

Loud footsteps and laughter echoed the whole house again as Albus and Scorpius ran down the stairs.

"Father, I was wondering if perhaps..."

Scorpius stopped talking as soon as he noticed Harry Potter sitting across from his father.

"Dad? You're still here?" Al asked.

Noticing the storm dying down outside, Harry took his last sip of his tea and got up from his seat.

"Yes, but I was just leaving," Harry said.

Draco immediately felt disappointed when he heard Harry say that, but then he felt Scorpius pulling on his sleeve.

"What I was going to say father was: I was wondering if maybe you and I could have dinner at the Potter's on Christmas day, you know, since we aren't really doing anything, and I am going to mother's the day before," Scorpius explained.

This caught both Harry and Draco's attention.

"Don't ask me, ask Mr. Potter," Draco said with a look of hope in his eyes as he looked at Harry.

Both Albus and Scorpius looked at Harry, waiting for his response.

Harry, who was standing just outside of the kitchen doorway, shrugged casually.

"I wouldn't mind," Harry said.

Albus and Scorpius both let out a quiet "yes" to themselves and ran out of the kitchen. Before Harry made his way out the front door, he gave Draco a friendly court nod, and Draco returned the nod.


	4. More bonding and confessions

Christmas day has arrived in London, and Ginny was taking the Christmas turkey out of the oven. Harry snuck right behind his wife and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Ginny smiled for a second, and then continued what was she was doing.

"Looks great honey," Harry complimented, resting his arms around Ginny's waist.

Ginny shrugged. "It's nothing that special."

Harry was waiting for Ginny to either kiss him back or say something sweet, but instead she just started to carve the turkey, almost acting like he wasn't there. Harry held in a sigh and let go of Ginny's waist, and he walked into the living room where everybody else was. Scorpius and Albus were sitting by the Christmas tree, Scorpius seemed to be helping himself to lots of sugared sweets, and Al was just shaking his head while Scorpius kept offering some to him. Lily and James were sitting next to each other on the couch, reading Christmas stories by candle light, and Draco was just sitting in the living room chair alone. Harry walked up to Draco and sat on the arm rest of the chair. Draco felt like he was going to have a heart attack when he saw and felt Harry next to him.

"Oh, it's you," Draco said in relief, putting his hand on his own chest.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," Harry apologized kindly.

"It's fine," Draco reassured. "I suppose I should thank you for having me and Scorpius here."

Harry looked over to Scorpius and Albus as Draco said that. Seems like Scorpius won the argument of Al eating some sweets before dinner, because now he had a mouthful of sweets in his mouth with a hyper smile.

Harry shook his head in disapproval.

"He's going to spoil his dinner," Harry said to himself.

Harry then remembered to reply to what Draco said.

"Oh, it's no problem, it makes me happy to see my son happy," Harry said while looking at Albus again.

Draco did the same, only with Scorpius.

"Same here," Draco said lightly.

Looking away from his son, Draco looked at Harry. He always thought he had such nice features.

Distracting him from Harry's nice features, Draco heard a bit of arguing come from the two children who were still sitting next to each other on the couch. He didn't know what they were all of the sudden arguing about, but it didn't sound too serious, because the kids had little smiles on their faces, especially the older one.

"Those are your other children, I presume?" Draco asked to Harry.

Harry looked at Lily and James, looking very pleased. "Yeah. James and Lily."

Draco gave an almost egotistical snort. "Who knew that you and somebody as unattractive as Jenny ended up having three very good looking children."

Harry presented an unfriendly expression to the man next to him. It made him remember why he wasn't ever friends with this man.

Draco never liked when Harry gave him dirty looks, even when they were enemies.

"Well, at least, not as attractive as YOU I mean," Draco corrected, now feeling embarrassed that he just admitted that Harry Potter was attractive.

This time, Harry didn't know how to react to that statement.

Draco was half lying though, he never thought Ginny was good looking at all, and not just because she was a Weasley. But he wasn't lying about Harry's good looks. He never understood why Harry fell in love with her, and he never will.

To break the ice, Draco slightly changed the subject.

"So your kid's names are James, Lily, and Albus?" Draco examined.

"Mhmm," Harry said.

"Albus as in...Albus Dumbledore?" Draco asked inquiringly.

The mention of his old headmaster made him feel nostalgic, but also sad because of his loss.

"Yeah."

Draco felt the same way Harry did, only it was mixed with guilt.

"And to think that _**I **_was supposed to kill him," Draco said sadly. His very first task, and very important one from Lord Voldemort making Draco the chosen one was to kill Dumbledore, and that was the most stressful thing he's ever had to deal with.

Harry picked up Draco's sad tone.

"Don't keep reminded yourself that, Draco," Harry said. "The past is the past."

Draco felt annoyed by Harry's slight preaching. "Says the man who named his children from people who died in the past."

Harry chose to ignore Draco's comment and stayed in a calm state. "What I MEANT was, you don't have to keep reminding yourself of the mistakes you've made in the past, all that matters is what kind of person you are now. It took me a while to learn that, trust me."

Draco looked irritated, but really he felt baffled, he has said some cruel things to Harry about his family and friends, and yet Harry still remained calm and patient with him. He could never comprehend that. It was almost like he was trying to find the good inside of him. But right away his thoughts got disrupted.

"Dinner is ready!" Ginny declared, placing the turkey in the middle of the table.

All of the kids ran to the dinner table and started pulling out their chairs to sit down. Harry carefully got up from the arm rest of the chair and walked towards the dinner table. Draco got up from the chair as well and followed Harry.

* * *

Right after dinner, Harry slipped on his boots and winter jacket and went outside. It was a peaceful night, the snow flakes falled slowly and softly, and the air wasn't even that cold, it was just right. He got his wand from his pants pocket and chanted a few spells.

"What are you doing out here Potter?" Draco asked, closing the door behind him and walking up to the brunette.

Without turning around, Harry replied, "Just wanted to get some air. It's a beautiful night."

"I know, isn't it so pretty?" Draco mocked with a snicker.

For the first time ever, Harry chuckled at Draco's mockery.

"Are you and Scorpius going back home soon? It's getting pretty late," Harry mentioned, finally turning around to face Draco.

Draco walked up to Harry and stood right next to him.

"I am trying, but he doesn't want to leave. Him and your son have already become inseparable," Draco said with a tiny smile. "I have never seen Scorpius smile this much before."

"Really? He seems like a generally happy kid," Harry said, shocked.

"Oh he is," Draco said. "He just doesn't show it that much, he is actually very quiet around new people. For his first day of school, he wasn't convinced that he was going to make any friends. But then he met Albus, and suddenly his confidence level boosted up."

Harry smiled, and then suddenly, Draco noticed a rabbit running right underneath him. He screamed and went closer to Harry. Harry laughed and controlled the rabbit to go closer to the frightened man. That's when Draco realized that it was just magic. He backed away from Harry and pretended like he wasn't scared.

"What exactly are you doing?" Draco asked.

Harry chanted another spell and also made a few deer appear. One a doe, one a buck, and the other a fawn. Abruptly, he felt sad because the deers made him think of his mother and father.

"Showing off your little magic tricks?" Draco teased.

Harry smiled warmly at the magical display in front of him. "No, I just love magic."

Draco took out his own wand and made a few birds fly in the air. "So do I."

Wanting to show off, Draco transformed the birds into different shapes, sizes, and colors. Harry seemed impressed, he didn't realize how good Draco was with magic.

"Is there anything else I should know about you, Malfoy?" Harry asked, looking at Draco with a smile.

Draco wasn't expecting Harry to ask something like that, he couldn't tell if he was joking or not, either way, he wanted to reply.

"Not exactly," Draco stated. "I fancy a cup of tea or glass of red wine, rainy days, and my magic, that is all."

Harry smiled. "I enjoy those things as well. Except for rainy days, I prefer less gloomy days."

Draco laughed a bit, then surprisingly, the two men began a long conversation. Their conversation mostly consisted of all the insane things that happened in Hogwarts when they were younger, their children, and their family. It wasn't until now that they realized that both of their aunts were cruel and selfish. Harry even brought up the fact that Xenophilius Lovegood told him years ago that wands choose their owners, and Draco's old wand chose Harry to be it's new owner. Draco was shocked to hear that, but in a good way, and he wasn't sure why.

The fact that astonished Harry the most was Draco's current career; he was a healer. Draco explained to Harry that the war has changed him and it inspired him to want to help people. Harry suddenly really liked the person his old rival has become.

"Harry?"

Harry and Draco turned their heads at the same time.

"You've been out here for an hour, is something wrong?" Ginny asked.

It took a while for Harry to respond. He wasn't aware that he has been outside talking to Draco Malfoy for an hour.

"Yeah, everything's fine. I'll be back in a sec," Harry finally responded.

Ginny smiled and slowly walked back inside the house while glancing over at Draco for a second.

"Well," Draco began. "I better go get Scorpius."

Harry nodded and watched Draco walk away without saying anything.

"Wait!" Harry suddenly called out.

Draco stopped but didn't turn around.

"Albus' birthday party is a week from now," Harry said. "His birthday is at the end of next month, so we are going to celebrate it before he goes back to school. You could bring Scorpius, if he would want to go."

Draco faced Harry and grinned. "I'm pretty sure he'd want to go. I'll bring him over."

Harry beamed at the idea of Draco going as well.

* * *

Of course Scorpius agreed to go to Albus' birthday party. The party was taken place in the Potter's home, but it was still a big party. When Draco arrived with Scorpius, he said he would come back later to pick up his son, but Harry told him he could stay.

While Draco was showing some fun magic tricks to all of the children, Harry was helping Ginny in cleaning up the leftovers of desserts, snacks, and some spilled drinks from the kitchen table.

"He certinely still loves to show off," Ron mumbled out loud, who was leaning against the kitchen counter with a butter beer in his hand.

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Malfoy," Ron said like it was incredibly obvious.

"Oh, yeah," Harry said, throwing some dirty wrappers and cups into the trash with his magic.

"Why did you tell him to stay exactly?" Ron questioned curiously, taking a big chug of his beer.

Harry didn't move, and Ginny couldn't help but feel curious as well.

"I was just trying to be hospitable," Harry excused.

"Or perhaps Harry sees something in him," Hermione suggested, who just entered the kitchen. She could tell that her friend was lying. "Something that WE obviously cannot see."

Hermione grumbled her last sentence. She never liked Draco, and she wasn't fully convinced that he's changed.

Just as they were talking about him, Draco walked into the kitchen. Now all of the adults were gathered around in the same room.

"Hi, Draco," Hermione greeted seriously, but still trying to be friendly.

"Hullo mud-bl-umm, I mean..." Draco stammered.

Hermione glared from the mention of the old insult.

"What's her name again?" Draco whispered to Harry.

"Hermione," Harry whispered back.

"Hullo...Hermione," Draco corrected. "Sorry about that, forced habit."

Hermione forgave him, but still didn't know what to think of him.

Draco turned to Ron and said, "And you must be..."

"Ron," Harry whispered.

"Ronald!" Draco finished quickly.

Ron greeted him back, but he felt the same way his wife did.

Draco didn't even bother saying hello to Ginny. He already said hi to her on Christmas day and called her Jenny. She was the only person he wasn't concerned in making peace with. Ever since graduation, he developed a strong dislike for her.

Hermione glanced at her holographic watch. "We better get going, Hugo's got a check up in half an hour."

Hermione gave Harry and Ginny hugs, then when she got to Draco, she gave a court nod and said, "Have a good evening."

After shaking Harry's hand, Ron did the exact same nod to Draco only a little more mad and walked out of the kitchen.

There was no more talking after that, that is, until Ginny left the room.

"How did you manage to have such good friends, Potter?" Draco asked angrily.

That comment rapidly caught Harry off guard.

"What?" Harry asked.

"You heard me," Draco said deeply.

"I did, I just never thought you would classify my friends in a good way," Harry said with a grumpy undertone. "Since, you know, they aren't "pure-blood" or Slytherin."

"I didn't say that I LIKED them," Draco snarled. "I just meant that I have always envied you and your friends. Even after such rough times, you all still enjoyed being in each other's presence."

"What about YOUR friends?" Harry asked, already feeling like he knew what the answer was going to be.

"Most of them lost their respect for me easily during our last year," Draco said. "And they weren't ever that interesting, or very bright."

"So why were you friends with them in the first place?" Harry questioned.

Surprising for Draco, but not for Harry, Draco couldn't think of the reasons why.

"Because they always blindly agree to what ever you have to say and maybe you think that hanging around with them would make you look good?" Harry guessed.

Draco sneered. "I didn't ask for your opinion!"

Harry smirked in amusement.

"Look, I just wish I had friends like yours okay?" Draco barked.

Draco didn't have the best parents, or friends. Realizing that made Harry feel his pity for him grow more and more. So he decided to offer what he never thought he would offer to Draco ever.

"It's not too late you know," Harry mentioned.

Both of Draco's eyebrows lifted up.

"You still have the chance to be friends with the right sort," Harry said, pronouncing the last two words of his sentence.

Draco's eyes widened. Harry thrusted his hand forward with a friendly expression. Seeing Harry offer him his hand and hearing the words "with the right sort", made Draco have a quick flash back of the day when he first met Harry, and when he offered to be his friend.

After staring at Harry's hand for what felt like an eternity, Draco's hand joined with Harry's, and it ended with a shake. Even after the shake, Harry and Draco's hands were still wrapped around each others. Eight seconds have passed and they both finally let go and laughed awkwardly.

"I better go check on the kids," Harry said, walking away from Draco.

Draco ran up to Harry and touched his shoulder so he couldn't walk any further. "When we first met and I offered you to be my friend, I really meant it you know. And not just because you were famous."

Harry jokingly tilted his head. "Why?"

Draco hesitated. "I don't know, you just seemed...likable."

Harry smiled, but the smile lasted longer than it should have. Ginny, who was standing right at the other kitchen doorway, noticed this.


	5. What would it be like?

"Going somewhere, son?" Draco asked, walking into Scorpius' bedroom.

The soon-to-be thirteen-year-old-who now had spiky hair-was packing all sorts of different necessities into his suitcase that was resting on his bed.

"Yes, I am going to visit Al for the weekend," Scorpius responded happily, stuffing everything into his suitcase so that it would close properly.

"Aren't he and the other Potters going on a camping trip this weekend?" Draco said, walking closer to the preteen.

"Yes, but I know Al," Scorpius mentioned. "He wouldn't want to go. He always wants some time to himself, he wouldn't want to be stuck bonding with the family longer than one day."

"Well, perhaps he wrote that in this letter," Draco said, reaching out the arm with the paper in his hand.

Scorpius turned to his father's direction and glanced at the paper. He grabbed it nearly too quickly and began reading it in a barely hear-able whisper.

**Scorpius,**

**Bad news, my parents forced me to go on this camping trip. We are there now, and we are staying till the end of next weekend. Mom and dad wanted it to be longer since me, Lily, and James are mostly at school. I guess we will see you when we get back, make sure to write me back.**

**Al.**

Scorpius could feel a small part of his positive energy starting to drain. He put down the letter and opened up his suitcase so he could start unpacking.

"So I am guessing that you won't be going over after all?" Draco asked.

"No," Scorpius sighed. "And he's staying even longer."

Draco put his hand on Scorpius' shoulder. "I am pretty sure you can manage. After all, you DO see him every day at school. It's not like you haven't seen him in months."

"I know," Scorpius sighed again.

"I don't see you that much," Draco also mentioned. "So this would be a good opportunity to do some things together."

"Hooray, daddy-bonding," Scorpius said sarcastically.

Draco frowned; Scorpius was getting to that age.

The man walked out of his son's room and said, "I will let you know when supper is ready."

While he was putting everything from his suitcase back to where they usually are, Scorpius was thinking about what his father said. He DID see Albus and all of his other friends at school almost every day, and he DIDN'T see his father, nor his mother, as much. Just because Albus, James, and Lily were gone for a while doesn't` mean that he had nothing else to do. His parents were extremely wealthy, so he could do whatever he wants, and he could see some of his other friends who are not busy, but he knew that he was still going to miss Albus no matter what. Albus was his best friend; he was the only person that he felt completely comfortable being himself around.

Right after putting everything away, Scorpius decided that he should write Albus a letter.

* * *

Albus-who was just sitting on a patio chair just outside of his family's trailer and tents—looked up at the cloudy sky and beamed brightly when he saw the Malfoy's owl, Dexter, flying in the air with a letter in it's mouth.

It dropped the letter right on the teen's lap, and Albus started reading it.

**Al,**

**Hullo mate, how is your camping trip going so far? Hope you are doing alright. I know that you don't fancy being outdoors very much, especially with the family for a while, and you usually prefer to use your big brain for entertainment, which, no offence, I can't comprehend why. Not the most peachy things go on in that head of yours. It's actually best that you are doing outdoor activities like this, because if you are stuck with just your brain for so long, you'll start to think negative.**

**Anyway, can't wait to see you in nine days. Tell James and Lil I said hi.**

**Scorpius.**

Albus grinned while reading the letter, and then he ran inside of the trailer to get a quill and paper so he could write back right away. He missed Scorpius already.

* * *

As long as time seemed to go by for Scorpius and Albus, nine days have officially past, and the best friends wrote to each other for all of those days. Scorpius felt bad for Albus; he had to stay in the trailer with everyone else most of the time because it has been raining most of the days, making the majority of the trip to be very dull. Scorpius wish he were there to make him feel better. So in every single letter he sent, he tried all sorts of different ways to make Al laugh or smile by just writing or drawing, he didn't even have any other friends over for the nine days.

Nine days it really has been, but a whole month it seemed to be for the boys.

"Dad, is he here yet?" Albus asked, running into the kitchen with his swimming shorts on.

"Not yet," Harry answered while reading the daily prophet.

Albus' head lowered and he put his palms off of the table.

"Hi Al."

Albus turned around to see who said that. It was a thin, honey-blonde girl with a bit of a tan in her skin. She was one of the closest friends Albus had in Gryffindor; she was a year younger than Lily.

"Hi Abby," Al responded shyly.

Abigail twirled her hair around her finger and opened her mouth to speak, but she got interrupted by the sound of a doorbell.

Albus' head perked up, then he said to Abigail, "Hold that thought."

The brunette ran towards the front door and he could hear his father telling him not to run in the house because he was just in the pool, but he didn't care.

He opened the door and smiled a big smile when saw that it was his best friend who he longingly wanted to see.

Al couldn't help it, he wrapped his arms around his friend for a big embrace

Scorpius patted Al on the back and chuckled, "Going out on a limb here, but I think little Ally has missed my presence.

Albus pulled away from the hug.

"No, I'm just hugging you because I didn't miss my best friend at all," Albus said sarcastically.

Scorpius frowned and crossed his arms with a tiny smirk. "Using MY kind of sarcasm against me? That is low, mate."

Albus grinned like he was keeping in a laugh, and Scorpius ruffled the teen's hair. Scorpius suddenly turned around and waved to his father who was sitting in his car just outside.

"Good-bye father! See you on Sunday!"

The blonde then shut the door behind him and began taking off his vest, long sleeved shirt, and pants. Now he only had on his swimming shorts like Albus.

"Where do I put my things?" Scorpius questioned.

Albus grabbed the blonde's clothes and properly placed them on a hanger in the hall closet.

After that, he directed him and Scorpius to the pool.

While walking, Albus pointed out, "I'm not little by the way."

Scorpius looked at his friend up and down. "Well not so much "little", but you are rather short. Shorter than me that is."

Now it was Al's turn to look at his friend up and down. It was just now when he truly realized how truly tall Scorpius has gotten just over the summer, and he wasn't even thirteen yet. Al himself was already thirteen, but he hasn't grown all that much since he turned twelve, it felt kind of emasculating.

Once the boys were outside where everybody else was, they both saw Rose marching up to them—wearing her bathing suit.

"It's about time you got here," Rose said, facing Scorpius with her hands on her hips. "What took you so long? Too busy staring at yourself in the mirror?"

"Awww, why? Did you miss me?" Scorpius mocked, tilting his head.

"No!" Rose shouted. "A lot of people have been asking about you, that is all."

Scorpius went closer to the red-head, so close that the tips of their noses were nearly touching.

"Were you one of those people, Rosie?" Scorpius asked, poking Rose on the nose.

Rose narrowed her eyes, then she pinched Scorpius' cheek so much that it hurt. "Yeeaahhhh, keep dreaming Scorp."

Albus looked at Scorpius watching Rose walk away, and he saw that Scorpius was not staring at the level of her head, but much lower.

Albus smirked at his friend. It took a while for Scorpius to notice the smirk, but once he did, he asked, "What?"

"Like what you see?" Albus tested slyly.

"I'm not looking at Rose!" Scorpius protested.

"I didn't say you were," Al said.

That comment was met by a vague silence.

"Oh. Well, I wasn't!"

Albus didn't say anything.

"But I didn't mean it like THAT," Scorpius continued. "I mean, she IS pretty cute...relatively speaking."

Albus still didn't say anything.

"And she's really smart. Not to mention she's certainly," Scorpius coughed, "matured over the summer."

"Uck, Scorpius!" Albus finally said. "That's my cousin you are talking about!"

Scorpius shook his head. "Whatever, let's just go and take a swim."

* * *

After swimming for so long that his skin was getting wrinkled, Albus got out of the pool and walked over to the picnic table to get something to eat.

He was glad to be out of there, Scorpius and Rose's bickering was becoming unbearable.

He got a cheeseburger that was already made and he saw Abigail Oliver talking with some of her friends while giggling, and she was already looking at him. She waved, and Al waved back. Abigail is a very nice girl, and Al really liked her, but he didn't feel that he liked her like that. Scorpius was already at the point where he was already attracted to girls, but Albus felt like he hasn't hit that stage yet. He tried looking at every girl (besides Rose and Lily of course) and he wasn't attracted to any of the,. He thought some of them were cute, but not attractive.

"Checking out the gals, huh?" Scorpius said, lifting his eyebrows up just the way his father does.

Albus turned to Scorpius. "Oh, yeah, a bit." He then grabbed the ketchup and mustard and he poured some of each on the empty bun.

"It still alarms me that you have a special love towards animals, and yet you can still eat meat," Scorpius said.

"Quit reminding me," Albus scowled. "Meat's too good, I can't resist."

Scorpius gave an enthusiastic nod in agreement and got a cheeseburger for himself. Then he poured himself some fruit punch. He looked over at the pool while chewing on his burger.

"Nice pool you guys have. Though mine is obviously bigger," Scorpius mentioned.

Albus rolled his eyes from Scorpius' cockiness, and then he heard somebody gasping just behind him.

"Congratulations Al!" James exclaimed, patting his brother on the back.

Albus' eyebrows joined together in confusion. "For what?"

"You didn't tell me that I was going to be an uncle!"

"What are you talking about?"

James poked Albus in the stomach. "You're pregnant, duh!"

Albus glanced at his somewhat chubby stomach and growled at the taller brunette's joke. "Shut up!"

Ignoring Al's threat, James laughed, "Who's the father? Wait, don't tell me, it's Scorpius isn't it?"

Albus was about to protest again, but Scorpius put his arm around his shoulder.

"I am," Scorpius said, going along with the joke.

"Is it a boy or girl?" James said, pretending to sound excited.

Scorpius put his arm off of the angry teen's shoulder and put it around his waist so he could do circular motions around his belly. Albus wanted to yell, but he couldn't. Feeling Scorpius' soft hands caressing his bare belly made him feel relaxed and almost excited. Scorpius had the most softest hands that Albus ever felt, especially for a boy.

"It's a boy AND a girl," Scorpius said. "It's twins!"

Finally getting over the odd touch, Al whispered to Scorpius, "Not helping."

James snickered and waved his hands as he walked away. "Let me know when the babies arrive!"

Scorpius put his hand off of the teen's belly and started to poke it like James did.

"You really did gain some weight," Scorpius said, still poking.

"Okay, I get it!" Albus snapped. "I've become fat over the summer, big deal."

Scorpius continued to poke, but Albus gave it a light snap. "Quit it!"

"The word is "bloated,"" Scorpius corrected, raising his index finger. "And James and I were just playing around. Come on, you know that."

Albus put his burger on the table and scoffed. "That's all James ever does. I had to put up with his "playing around" for two weeks and weekends. I swear he could be such a pain in the arse."

Albus took a deep breath after his mini freak out.

"Al, what have I told you about thinking negative?" Scorpius said, sitting himself down at the picnic bench. "You are so tense."

Albus sat down at the bench next to Scorpius and sighed.

Scorpius sighed as well from his friend's moodiness and then he ran his fingers through Albus' hair. Al felt perplexed from the touch, but then his eyes slowly rolled back and his eyelids started to close when he felt Scorpius' fingers massaging his scalp. He never got a massage before, it felt so good, so good that he couldn't even speak or open his eyes.

Scorpius smiled from the brunette's silence.

"Something tells me that you are enjoying this," Scorpius whispered.

As expected, no reply was uttered.

Massaging every area of the teen's head for a while, Scorpius escalated his finger tips to the neck and then the shoulders.

As Scorpius was gently rubbing Albus' shoulders, he stared at his clean, smooth back with a few freckles covering it. He suddenly had the urge to rub all of Al's creamy skin, but that would obviously get weird. So he stayed with rubbing the shoulder's. Abruptly, Scorpius' thought about the little mishap that made Albus moody and the little joke he made about him and Albus being a couple and having children.

"Hey, imagine if we were ever a couple?" Scorpius chuckled.

Albus finally opened his eyes and looked at his masseuse without turning his head.

"Huh?"

Al didn't know where that came from, and honestly, neither did Scorpius really.

"The joke I made to James about us being a couple," Scorpius laughed, trying to sound as casual as possible. "It would be so weird, wouldn't it?"

Albus didn't reply; he just rotated his eyes in different directions, thinking long and hard about the subject.

"Why would it be weird?" Lily butted in, getting herself something to drink at the table.

"Uh, because we are best friends, and that would be weird," Scorpius replied slowly, like it was obvious. "And we are both boys."

"So?"

That question was followed by a long silence.

"Whatever," Scorpius blurted out. "It was just a joke anyway."

Lily looked at Scorpius suspiciously and walked away.

Scorpius continued to massage like nothing happened, but now all Albus could think about was him and Scorpius together kissing and holding hands. The image wouldn't leave his mind, he actually liked the thought of it, and that's what worried him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Albus and Scorpius exchanged laughter and small talk as they were lying on Al's bed. It was a hot evening, so neither of the boys had their shirts on, just their boxers. Ironically, Scorpius was wearing Gryffindor red, and Albus was wearing Slytherin green.

As Scorpius was talking, Albus found himself exploring the blonde's incredibly pale and smooth chest with his eyes. Ever since that little joke Scorpius made earlier, Al kept wondering not only what it would be like if he and his best friend were a couple, but if he currently was attracted to him already.

Scorpius noticed Albus looking at his body.

"Fancy what you see?" Scorpius teased, lifting his eyebrows up and down.

Albus' breathing became ridged. "See what? What are you talking about? I don't know what you mean."

Scorpius quirked and eyebrow while laughing in both amusement and confusion, and then he saw the teen open his mouth wide in a big yawn.

"Tired?" Scorpius asked.

Albus said yes and made himself comfortable on his pillow.

As if Albus passed on his sleepiness to him, Scorpius yawned as well and sat up on the bed.

"I am going to go brush my teeth," Scorpius said. "I will be right back."

"Okay," Albus yawned, closing his eyes.

Scorpius got up from the bed and rummaged through his suitcase, searching for his toothbrush.

* * *

Scorpius emerged from the washroom, now having very clean, white teeth, and then he entered inside of Albus' room. The moment he walked in, he saw that his friend was already asleep. His breathing was always louder than his snoring.

Scorpius smiled; Albus always seemed so peaceful when he was asleep. The sight tempted the blonde to crawl to into the bed and sleep right next to him, but he knew that it would be unusual. They never slept in the same bed before, and there was really no need, both of them had guest bedrooms in their houses. But something inside of him wanted to be very close to Albus...physically. Then he thought that there should be no harm sleeping next to your best friend, so he decided that he would sleep in here for the night, he was sure that Al wouldn't mind.

Making up his mind, Scorpius blew out all of the remaining lit candles in the room, and then he cautiously crawled onto the bed, trying not to wake the sleeping teen up. Like Albus, Scorpius didn't bother putting the blanket over him, he just acquainted his face with the pillow and shut his eyes.

He tossed and turned until he felt completely comfortable, and when he opened his eyes for a second, he saw that his face was very close to Al's.

He stared at Al's face for a long time; he just realized that—like his back—he had some freckles on his nose, he found them very cute. He knew that he shouldn't be starting at his friend for so long, but he couldn't stop.

He suddenly remembered the joke he made earlier about him and Albus ever being a couple, and also what Lily said. Although it was meant to be a joke, Scorpius believed that it was a legitimate question. Him and Albus ARE very close, they know everything about each other, and Scorpius always missed him like mad when he saw gone. Besides, what is there not to like about Albus Potter? He's smart, kind, talented, and cute...well, cute for a boy that is, but he never wanted to ruin or complicate their special friendship by ever dating, so he chose to stop thinking too hard about romantic feelings and instead focus on their friendship. After all, Albus was somebody who Scorpius really cared for, and he would be there for him no matter what, he loved him as a best companion, nothing more.

Neglecting his deep thinking, his focus was completely centered on Albus' face again. Oblivious, Scorpius moved the teen's thin bangs out of his face and a warm smile spread on his face. He really was cute.


	6. Lily the Love Expert

The sun was shining bright in London, but it was a little too bright, at least for the end of August. The rays from the enormous ball of fire in the sky made the climate feel very humid, so humid that Lily, James, and Albus (who were now ages 12, 14, and 16) didn't even bother going outside. James and Albus were laying on opposite sides of the couch while throwing a ball to one another with their wands while also doing some magical spells on it to make it more interesting, and Lily was just reading in her room. All of them being sheltered from the sun. While reading, Lily heard somebody walk in the front door then lock it. Lily beamed and ran out of her bedroom.

The person who was at the front door was exactly who Lily thought it was: her father.

"Hey boys, I'm back from work," Harry greeted cheerfully as he put off his over shirt and glanced over to his sons on the couch.

James and Albus both said "hi" as if they were in a trance and didn't make eye contact with their father. Instead, they continued to do what they were doing.

Harry walked up to the couch and ruffled both of the boy's hair as they groaned. "What did you guys do today?"

"Nothing much," James answered in monotone.

Harry frowned a bit from his not-so-cheerful greeting, but that changed as soon as he heard a high-pitched and joyful "Dad!"

The man smiled a big smile when he saw his short haired daughter with auburn highlights run up to him and wrap her arms around him for a big hug.

"Happy to know SOMEBODY missed me," Harry said, returning Lily's hug.

Lily let go of her dad and looked at her brothers. "Don't mind them, they are simply idiots."

"Hey!" Albus barked, finally turning around.

"YOU'RE an idiot!" James snapped.

"Hey hey, don't speak to each other like that," Harry lectured calmly.

The three teens didn't speak, then Lily fiddled with her thumbs nervously.

"Dad, can I talk to you for a moment?" Lily asked shyly.

"Yes, of course," Harry said sweetly.

The short-haired teen jumped up and down a bit and smiled. She held her dad's hand and led him to her room (so James and Albus wouldn't hear.)

"What do you want to talk to me about?" Harry asked, sitting himself down on Lily's bed.

Lily could tell that through her dad's eyes, all he could see was her as a little kid again; she could tell by the way he talks to her, but Lily tried to ignore that and she decided to speak. "I was wondering if you could help me with something."

"Sure," Harry said.

"Excellent!" Lily said in her usual perky voice. "Well, do you remember Nigel?"

Harry's smile lowered when he heard a boy's name, it made him remember how old his daughter really was, and that she was getting to the point where she would want to start dating. She was already going to be a teenager in November. He tried denying his thoughts and said happily, "Yeah, you knew him since last year, right?"

"Uh huh," Lily said. "He is cute, charming, and smart, and...I think I like him."

Harry's smile vanished completely.

"So, I was hoping that perhaps you could let me know different ways to tell if a boy likes you. I think he might like me, but I need to know for sure," Lily explained, still with a smile on her face.

"Oh, uh, sorry kiddo," Harry said too quickly. "I am not exactly the best person to talk about this kind of stuff with. This is more of a mother-daughter situation."

Lily pouted. "But mum is at work."

Then quite instantly, the red-head's face lit up. "Wait, auntie Hermione doesn't work today. I could ask her, she's the smartest person I know!'

Lily ran up to her small desk that was next to her bed and grabbed a quill with ink and paper out of the top drorror. Then she remembered that Harry was still on her bed.

"You can go now," Lily said kindly.

Harry laughed and left the room.

* * *

A few days have passed, and the Potter family strolled right through the usual passage that leads them to platform 9 1/3 along with the teen's luggage and pets. While on the platform, they came across the Weasleys. While the rest of his family was talking to them, Albus shifted his head left and right aimlessly.

"Where is he?" Albus asked himself almost sadly.

"BOO!"

Albus screamed from the sudden scare, but he put his hand on his chest when he noticed who it was. "Scorpius..."

"Hullo good-looking," said the blonde teen, with a grin and chuckle.

Albus almost froze when he heard his friend call him good-looking; he developed strange feelings for his best friend over the summer. But then he remembered that the blonde was sarcastic by nature, so he probably didn't mean it.

"Scared you, didn't I?" Scorpius laughed.

"No!" Albus lied.

"Yeah, sure," Scorpius said, beginning to tickle his best friend.

Lily laughed from the sight of her brother getting tickled to death. Scorpius always liked to tickle Albus...but maybe a little too much. Lily felt a bit suspicious. She has been reading the ways of flirting from her aunt for the last couple of days, and the number one thing that was listed was "always finds an excuse to touch you." But then she decided that she was maybe looking too deep into it, so she forgot about it. After all, they were both boys, so it could be different.

After Scorpius finally stopped tickling, Harry saw the boy's father approach behind him and smiled. "Hi Draco."

Draco smiled back. "Potter. How are you?"

"Fine," Harry responded. "You?"

"Fine," Draco said.

Harry and Draco may have been friends for a few years now, but it was still difficult for them to adjust and have a normal, long conversation.

"Thank you for the list, auntie," Lily thanked to Hermione quietly.

"You're welcome, hope it helps," Hermione said, patting her niece on the shoulder.

"What list?" Scorpius asked, purposely trying to butt in.

James put Lily in a headlock. "Lil here's got the hots for some boy, so she wanted to get some advice about flirting."

"Oooohhh," Scorpius and Hugo said at the same time.

"How would you even know that?" Lily questioned, trying to get out of the headlock, then she narrowed her eyes. "You've been in my room, haven't you?"

"Maybe," James said, trying to hold in a laugh.

Lily started wrestling the light haired brunette and Ginny had to pull them off each other.

"Mother! I want some advice about flirting too," Rose whined to Hermione.

Ron turned to Rose with a frightened look. "Don't tell me that YOU are starting to fancy boys too."

Rose grinned and looked away. "Maybe just a bit."

Ron gave a look like he just saw a spider and Harry gave him an understanding look.

"But Lil's not the only one who fancies someone," James pointed out, looking to Albus when he said that.

"Why are you looking at ME?" Albus asked with a playful smile.

James raised his eyebrows. "Are you not with Abigail Oliver?"

"So what if I am?" Albus defended.

Scorpius' eyebrows joined together when he heard that, and Lily noticed.

"You have a girlfriend?" Scorpius asked quietly, trying to form a smile.

"You seem surprised," Albus mentioned.

"Well yeah, you're shy as hell," Scorpius said. He was only half lying.

"That's why SHE had to ask HIM," James laughed while pointing to Albus.

Scorpius laughed back and began poking Al, and Lily's suspicion came back. There he goes with the touching again.

"Alright, you guys could decide who likes who when you're on the train. It's about to leave," Harry said.

All six of the teens gave their families hugs and strolled on over to the train. Lily saw Nigel waving to her and she blushed.

* * *

It's amazing what puberty does to a person. Almost every teenager in Hogwarts had dates. Thanks to this, there has been so many make out sessions, which always drove Lily nuts, even though she DID have a date.

She felt so happy, Nigel ended up asking her to the ball for this year's Goblet of Fire. She wasn't the only one, everyone in her family had dates as well. Hugo had a girlfriend, James had a girlfriend, Albus was still with Abigail Oliver (he was still too shy to make any big moves), and Rose was with Scorpius. Rose and Scorpius definitely didn't have a very steady relationship, they always had a love/hate thing going on. But Rose was lucky to get Scorpius, plenty of girls in the school wanted to be with him, but Rose was determent, so she asked him out first.

Lily looked at Albus who was sitting next to her at the Gryffindor table. He was writing something down on a piece of paper.

"What are you writing?" Lily asked in a little girl voice, looking over Al's shoulder.

Albus covered his paper. "None of your business."

Albus folded the paper into a bird and blew it towards the Slytherin table. Scorpius catched the folded paper and opened it. He wrote something down and blew right towards his friend. Albus reached out his hands to catch it, but Lily caught it instead.

"Hey! Give it back!" Albus demanded, trying to get the paper from her hands.

"Hey, what's up? Nothing much, you?" Lily read out loud. "Why don't you want me to read this?"

Al successfully retrieved the paper from his sister's hands and scrunched up his nose. "Because..."

"Because why?" Lily asked in a little girl voice again.

Albus didn't reply.

"Ohh, it's because you two sending notes is just an excuse to talk to each other, so the notes may seem casual or uninteresting but really it's kind of flirting without you realizing it," Lily said, speaking so fast that she thought she might lose her breath.

Albus stared at Lily with a dumb expression, then shook his head. "What?"

Lily sighed.

'So in denial,' Lily thought.

But the denial and subtle flirting didn't stop there. The next day, Lily saw Scorpius and her youngest brother sitting on the front steps of the school during break, and they were kicking each other's feet while laughing.

"Oh for goodness sake!" Lily exclaimed. "Footsies? Really? What are they? Preschoolers?"

Lily marched right up to the boys and waited for them to notice her, it took a while.

"Scorpius, do you mind if I borrow my brother for a moment?" Lily asked innocently.

Scorpius pretended to ponder.

"Alright, but remember, he's mine!" Scorpius joked, pulling Albus closer to him. Albus laughed then the taller teen let him go. The brunette strolled on over to the very light red head and waited for her to speak.

"Footsies? Really Al?" Lily snorted.

Albus' eyebrows narrowed. "What's the big deal? We were just playing around."

Lily squinted her eyes while looking at Al's face and smirked.

"What?" Albus snapped quietly.

"Your face is red," Lily stated, looking very smug.

Albus immediately hid his face. "No it's not!"

Lily no longer looked smug, but instead concerned. "Albus, maybe you shouldn't be with Abigail."

"What? Why?" Albus snapped again.

"Because you have feelings for Scorpius," Lily said. "I can tell the way you have been looking at him since last summer. And he likes you too."

"No he doesn't," Albus said sadly.

"But you do?" Lily inquired.

"No! I mean yes! I mean...look, I like Abigail, and Scorpius likes Rose. Besides, Scorpius...he's one of the most popular students in this school, he would never fall for someone like me anyway," Albus said. "I don't even live up to the Potter name."

Lily opened her mouth to say something, but Albus already began to walk away. She sighed again. Albus has always been very smart, so it surprised her that he was being so dumb for not seeing that Scorpius liked him a lot, or even saying that he wasn't a good Potter just because he wasn't exactly like their dad. But she wasn't giving up, she was determent to make these two realize their feelings for one another.

* * *

At the celebration for the Triwizard Tournament, everybody was on the dance floor and having a good time. Albus danced with Abigail, but she had to lead because he wasn't that great a dancer. The tall honey blonde girl stopped dancing and smiled at her boyfriend.

"Ally, would you be so kind to get me a drink?" Abigail requested politely.

Albus kissed Abigail on the hand. "Of course."

"Awww, what a gentleman," James teased while circulating around with his girlfriend just next to Albus.

After giving his brother a dirty look, Al approached the refreshments table and scooped up some punch then poured it into one glass.

"Hey Al."

Albus recognized that voice right away, but the voice sounded kind of slurred.

"Hey Scorpius," Al greeted while scooping up more punch and pouring it into another glass. "How's it going with Rose?"

"It's going fine," Scorpius replied kind of slowly. "What do you think of what I'm wearing? My mum got it for me, and I don't think it suits me well enough."

Albus looked at his friend up and down. He was wearing a perfectly good tux made of silk, and his hair was slicked back like it was when he first met him.

"You look good. But then again, you always look good," Albus said, muttering the last two words quietly.

Scorpius gave a drowsy looking smile. "Thanks."

The slicked haired teen walked right up to Albus, but he was so close that Albus could smell and feel his breath. The brunette gulped from the closeness.

"Scorp, have you been...drinking?" Albus questioned.

Scorpius pressed his lips together, trying to keep in a laugh. "Perhaps."

"But how? There's no..." Al paused. "You spiked the punch, didn't you?"

"Perhaps," Scorpius repeated, failing to keep in his laugh.

Albus sighed loudly. "Why would you do that? You can get in trouble!"

Scorpius moved his face even closer to Albus', so now he was officially too close for comfort.

"You have really nice eyes," Scorpius said. "As if I never noticed that before."

Nearly forgetting all about his protesting just a second ago, Albus felt himself stiffen from that comment. He stared at Scorpius for the longest time, and neither of them bothered to expand the gap between them.

"Scorpius!"

The intoxicated teen turned around to face the girl who called him.

"It shouldn't take that long to have some punch, get your arse over here," Rose called playfully.

Rose always had her hair in a bun or ponytail, but for this occasion, her hair was free and long.

Scorpius chuckled and looked back at Albus. "I gotta go."

"Yeah, me too," Albus said, just now remembering that Abigail was waiting for him.

Before going back to his date, Scorpius whispered, "By the way, you don't have to worry about the drink you have in your hands, it's the OTHER bowl of punch that's been spiked."

Albus sneered jokingly. "Thanks for the advice."

After Scorpius walked away, Al looked behind him and saw Lily quirking an eyebrow at him while dancing with Nigel. Albus glanced over the look Lily gave her and made his way back to Abigail.

* * *

High up in one of the biggest trees on campus, Scorpius massaged his forehead while letting out a groan. He was slightly hungover from the night before. Albus walked underneath the tree that his friend was on and leaned against it while looking up. Still massaging his forehead, Scorpius looked down.

"Well well, if it isn't my favorite egghead," Scorpius said, jumping from branch to branch until he reached the ground.

"So, did they figure out that it was you who spiked the punch last night?" Albus asked with a mad pitch. (He hated when Scorpius called him egghead, nerd, or bookworm.)

Scorpius leaned up against the tree like his friend.

"Nope," Scorpius said proudly.

Albus wondered if Scorpius remembered the little comment he made about his eyes last night, but he decided to not bring it up. Instead, he brought up a more touchy subject.

"I actually came here to tell you something," Albus confessed. "You're the only person that I feel comfortable talking about this with."

"What is it?" Scorpius asked.

Albus looked away from Scorpius and kicked some dirt on the ground. "I think I'm...bi."

Something about his own sentence didn't seem right to Albus, he knew that he was definitely attracted to boys, but not so much girls. He DID have strong feelings towards Abigail, but he still wasn't so sure that he liked her so much physically. He chose not to correct himself though, because he could just be bi-curious, and he wouldn't even want to know what Scorpius' reaction would be if he just said he was gay.

Scorpius was quiet from the statement, but he didn't seem to be disturbed. "You mean, you fancy girls AND boys?"

Albus nodded.

Scorpius leaned forward so he could whisper in Al's ear. "I think I do too."

Albus' face lit up. "Really?"

"Yes," Scorpius said. "I realized it last night."

"Me as well!" Al said quickly, now feeling curious. "Can I ask who you found attractive?"

Scorpius now looked embarrassed. "A few boys, rather not say."

Albus felt disappointed. "Yeah, me neither."

There was a long uncomfortable silence after that, but the question Scorpius was about to bring up made things even more uncomfortable.

"Have you ever had a boner before?" Scorpius asked casually.

"What?!" Albus outbursted in shock.

"A boner," Scorpius said. "It means..."

"I know what it means!" Albus barked. "That's just a really personal question to ask."

"Sorry," Scorpius apologized kind of sarcastically. "It's normal for boys to talk about this sort of stuff. You could be such a girl sometimes."

Albus felt furious.

"So, have you?" Scorpius asked.

"No!" Albus shouted.

"What? You have a girlfriend but you never had a boner?" Scorpius questioned in amazement.

Albus didn't bother replying.

"Well, I have," Scorpius said, feeling proud for no reason.

"Good for you, I suppose I'm just pathetic," Albus said angrily, feeling the urge to walk away.

Scorpius rolled his eyes.

"You're not THAT pathetic," Scorpius joked.

Being as sensitive as he was, Albus took the joke seriously and walked away.

"Albus, wait!" Scorpius yelled. "I was just kidding!"

Albus continued to walk, but his pace was slower than before.

"You're not at all pathetic!" Scorpius added. "Come back!"

Albus eventually listened to Scorpius, but he kept his head down.

"Yes I am," Albus said. "Even Abby thinks so."

Scorpius dangled from one of the closest branches of the tree and looked at Albus with concern in his eyes. "What do you mean?"

Albus sniffed. "Yesterday, I gave Abigail a kiss after we danced, but her face didn't seem to light up afterwards. She seemed disappointed, like it wasn't the kind of kiss she was expecting."

After performing gymnastic like stunts on the large tree branch, Scorpius hopped off and strutted towards Albus.

"Sounds like you need some practise in kissing," Scorpius said.

"I think so too," Albus agreed.

Scorpius grabbed Al's arm and led him to the very back of the tree so nobody could see them. "I could help you with that."

Albus finally lifted up his head. "Really?"

"Of course, what are friends for?" Scorpius said happily.

"Brilliant, thanks!" Albus said. "So, how does this work exactly?"

"Simple, just put your lips," Scorpius began, pointing to the exact thing he was talking about. "right here," Scorpius continued, pointing to his own lips.

The dark haired teen couldn't believe what he was hearing or seeing. He opened his mouth, but it took a long time for any words to come out.

"Umm, s-s-shouldn't I be p-p-practicing on something like a...t-teddy bear or s-something?" Albus stuttered, hoping that his friend was joking like he always does.

Scorpius shook his head. "Sorry, no teddy bears here. Only me."

'By Merlin's beard he's not joking,' Albus thought.

Scorpius caught onto Albus' frightened expression, so he put his hand on his shoulder. "Hey, it's no big deal. You're not going to use tongue or anything, just a quick five second peck on the lips. Then I could give you some good tips."

Albus gave a blank stare. "Was YOUR kissing practice like this?"

"No," Scorpius replied. "I didn't need to practice, I just did it."

Albus had no idea what to say or do.

"You don't have to do this you know, it's just a suggestion," Scorpius said in a comforting tone.

Albus knew he was complete nutters for saying this, but he said, "No, I want to."

Scorpius looked happy from that answer, a little too happy. He rested his back on the tree and whispered, "Just pretend I'm Abigail. Just forget that I'm here."

Albus nodded and bit down on his lip.

"Just don't be completely convinced that I'm Abigail, the kiss could get a little sloppy," Scorpius warned with a nervous smile.

Albus returned the nervous smile and breathed heavily before shutting his eyes. He leaned forward and put his lips right on Scorpius', just like he was instructed to. The instant when he felt his lips on Scorpius', he couldn't pretend that it was Abigail, her lips weren't as soft or perfect. He was kissing Scorpius, he was kissing Scorpius Malfoy. That fact made Al's heart skip a beat, but then quickly catch back up with him with a much faster pace.

Five seconds has already passed, but the kissing proceeded, and neither of the teens were keeping count anyway. And going against his own rules, Scorpius kissed Albus back. He kissed Al's top lip, then his bottom lip.

Feeling the heat from Scorpius' breath exchange with the heat from his own made Albus feel a strange sensation throughout his body, particularly very near his lower stomach. And then, his pants started to feel much tighter than they usually were, but he didn't know why. Then suddenly Al's mind snuck back on him, and he realized that his penis has just switched to another position in his boxers. He was getting exactly what Scorpius was talking about a minute ago: an erection. He panicked and backed away from his kissing partner, and then he put one of his spell books over his pants to hide his little problem.

"Sorry, I'm so sorry," Scorpius apologized, thinking that Albus backed away because he was angry with him. "I don't know what came over me."

"You have nice lips," Albus complimented hypnotically.

Scorpius stared at Albus while breathing heavily. "So do you."

Albus stared back with his mouth open.

Scorpius coughed. "Well, Abigail is sure in for a surprise now. Her boyfriend is a great kisser."

Albus smiled, then Scorpius smiled back. But then the blonde waved good-bye and ran away.

Albus' smile was still plastered on his face and it didn't disappear until he turned around and saw his little sister standing there.

"Really?" Lily scoffed.

Albus rolled his eyes.

"I know what you're going to say, and it's not like that,"Albus said, running away with the book still hiding the front of his pants.

Lily shook her head. "What an idiot."


	7. Visiting

Patches of dark clouds and mist filled the sky, and Harry could hear loud taps of raindrops fall on the windows and roof of his hovering car. He controlled the vehicle to move lower from the sky so he could see better. Fortunately the vehicle was already under protection against lightning hitting it.

While driving a little farther, Harry could see a beam of light flash before his eyes. Nearly losing control of the car, Harry leaned over to see where that light was coming from; he knew that it was from somebody's wand. He hovered the vehicle even closer to the ground so he could see what was going on.

Even before he reached the ground, Harry could hear the howling of a pack of wolves and a very familiar scream: it was Draco, Harry would know that scream anywhere.

Heading closer and closer to the woods below, Harry could finally see Draco; he was running away from the wolves while he was attempting to hit them with the magic from his wand. The large wolves jumped up on the crying man and one of them digged their sharp teeth into his arm, and another one on his leg. Draco cried in pain and tried pushing the violent canines off of him. As if his prayers have been answered, the pale blonde heard someone shout out a spell and saw different beams of light come from above and hit the wolves. Draco looked up and noticed that it was Harry Potter.

The wolves growled at their prey and Harry aimed his magic tool right at them again, finally resolving the animals to jump off of the frightened man.

Harry opened the opposite door of his car and reached out his hand.

"Come on, hurry!" Harry demanded.

Draco whimpered and grabbed his savior's hand, and then he sat down on the free front seat and shut the door.

"Are you alright, my damsel in distress?" Harry asked sarcastically with a grin.

"Very funny, Potter," Draco snarled, gawking at his injured arm.

"What were you even doing out here?" Harry questioned, keeping his eyes on the sky.

"I was driving back home, until I was suddenly caught in a nasty storm," Draco said. "I was too close to the sky so a strike off lightning hit my vehicle. I suppose you could already predict what happened afterwards."

"Didn't you have the storm protection on?"

Draco sighed. "I forgot, alright? Now my vehicle is destroyed."

"Well, you ARE a Malfoy, I am pretty sure that you can afford to buy another one," Harry mentioned.

The blonde didn't reply, he just stared at the blood that stained his sleeve and pants from his injuries.

* * *

Landing the car right in front of Draco's mansion, Harry walked outside with his passenger. Draco hopped on over to the front door with his leg that wasn't hurt while his bottom lip quivered. Harry walked next to Draco and put his arm around him for support, and then he guided him until they were inside the mansion's living room.

Draco sat himself down on the biggest chair and whined, "I'm going to die, I'm going to die.'

Harry rolled his eyes and set up the fireplace with Draco's permission. "No, you're not."

"But it really huuurtss," Draco cried, grabbing his arm.

"Draco, you're a healer," Harry pointed out, annoyed. "I'm pretty sure you can heal yourself."

Draco groaned and unbuttoned his jacket that was wet from the rain, now showing the bloody and deep cuts on his arm.

"Your concern touches me," Draco said sarcastically, taking out his wand from his pants pocket. He waved it over the wound and recited a certain healing spell, then the cuts slowly begin to fade away.

"If only there was quick healing spells in the Muggle world," Harry said, getting down on his knees.

"What do they do in the Muggle world?" Draco asked.

"Well usually when a human gets a scratch or cut, they use band-aides," Harry replied.

"Band-aides?" Draco said slowly. "What is that?"

Harry pulled the bottom of Draco's pants up so the other wound would be revealed. Draco whimpered from the feeling of the fabric of his pants quickly touching his wound, causing it to sting, but he also felt surprised by Harry's touch.

"They are kind of like bandages, only smaller," Harry said.

Draco didn't reply, he just raised an eyebrow; he always thought the Muggle ways were bizarre.

With the wound still showing, Draco repeated the exact same action he did with his other one, and the results were the same.

Draco pulled the bottom of his pants back down and looked at the man who was still on his knees.

"Thank you for helping, Potter," Draco said quietly with nearly no emotion.

"Don't mention it," Harry said, standing up.

Draco thought that Harry was going to leave like he usually does, but he didn't, he just sat on the opposite chair of the room and got comfortable.

"You aren't leaving?" Draco spurted out.

"Do you WANT me to leave?" Harry asked.

"No no," Draco said quickly. "It's just that, we don't usually hang around when our children aren't around."

Harry flipped his hands over. "Well, there's a first time for everything."

Draco gave a tiny smile, trying to show that he wasn't TOO happy, although he was, then he got up. "I was going to pour myself some wine, would you care for any?"

"Yeah, thanks," Harry said.

Draco strolled on over to the kitchen, and Harry started to look around the room while he waited. The moving portraits on the wall were of course gigantic, and all of them had Draco in it. There were photos of him for every year in Hogwarts, photos of him with his parents, and a lot of him with Scorpius. Harry smiled when he glanced over the portraits with Scorpius in them, he was a rather cute baby and toddler, and Draco looked proud in every single one of them. He then directed his eyes a tad and saw even more portraits resting on the fireplace, only smaller. Harry walked on over to get a better look and quickly realized that all of them were just of Scorpius. In all of the pictures that he wasn't a toddler, Scorpius had a typical Malfoy posture and expression. He looked so much like Draco, he just had his mother's facial features. As he thought of Astoria, he noticed that she wasn't shown in any of the portraits, not even with Scorpius. It made Harry think that her and Draco must have not left on very good terms.

Also laying on the fireplace, Harry saw a velvet textured book that read "Journal," that intrigued Harry instantly, he didn't know Draco ever kept a journal. At first he wasn't going to look at it, but he looked all around and there was nothing sealing it, so he figured that it wouldn't be so secret. Harry looked around to make sure Draco wasn't in the room, and he decided he would just flip through the pages. It was a heavy journal; there seemed to be over one hundred pages inside. He opened the book and went to the very first page. At the top right corner he saw that the date was all the way back to their first year and second month at Hogwarts, that was surprising, he especially didn't know that Draco kept a journal during his days at Hogwarts. That interested him even more, so he started flipping through the pages. Each page was dedicated for each month, but not all pages were filled in. In the right top corner of the last page he wrote on was the date of their last day at Hogwarts for their forth year. He wondered why Draco would suddenly stop writing after that, and why he would still keep this book if it was so old. He went back to the beginning and flipped through the pages again, only slower.

Going through thirty two pages, Harry noticed that ninety percent had his name on it. He wrinkled his eyebrows together, why would Draco mention him so much?

Loud footsteps approached the room, and Harry felt his heart stop, so he shut the journal and put it exactly where it was so Draco wouldn't get suspicious.

"Sorry if I kept you waiting," Draco said, walking up to Harry with two glasses and a bottle of red wine. "I had to use the loo." Right away, Draco saw that his house guest was standing just next to his old journal and he felt like panicking. "What were you doing?"

"Oh, umm, I was just, uh...looking at your pictures," Harry answered. He wasn't really lying, he just left something out. "Scorpius is a good kid."

Draco sighed in relief. "He is."

Draco then passed Harry his glass.

* * *

For the remainder of the evening, the two men did nothing but drink wine and talk. This was the first conversation they ever had where they both felt completely comfortable with being themselves around one another. It was then when they realized what they had in common.

Laughing from having too much wine, Draco escorted Harry to the door and opened it.

"Have a good night, mate," Harry said with a sight slurred tone, shaking Draco's hand.

Even though he has been friends with Harry for a while now, Draco never heard him acknowledge it before, it made him feel glad.

"You too...mate," Draco said slowly.

Harry let go of the blonde's hand and walked to his car. Luckily he wasn't too drunk to drive.

Draco watched the man walk to his vehicle and could feel his own heart beat fast. He never felt this way about anyone before; he didn't want this man to leave, he needed to see him again.

"Wait!" Draco shouted.

Holding the car door open, Harry turned around.

"Would you fancy another visit sometime soon?"

Harry nodded. "I would, how about this Friday?"

Draco nodded back. "Friday is perfect."

As Harry waved good-bye and got into his car, Draco already began to plan what they were going to do for their next visit. He wanted to do something that he knew Harry would like. Then he remembered that in every single one of their conversations, Harry said something about his love for magic.

So for their next visit, Draco invited Harry over for a friendly magic duel. Harry even took it upon himself to help Draco with the spells that he wasn't so good at, although Draco kept denying that he even needed help.

After that certain visit, there was a pattern with their meetings. One visit Harry would invite Draco, then for the next visit, Draco would invite Harry, and it would continue like that. They would have breakfast, lunch, and brunch together. Their visits were relatively normal, that is until their first visit in October.

The two men were sitting outside of Harry's house on the bench swing, enjoying the smell and feel of Autumn while talking about Halloween and recent letters from their kids.

After a quick break of no talking, Harry stared at the ground. Draco faced Harry facing the ground and asked, "What are you staring at?"

"The leaves," Harry responded. "I remember every time during this time of year, I would always make leaf piles and jump in them as a kid."

Draco peered at the brunette like he was nutters. "Why would you want to do something like that?"

Now it was Harry's turn to peer at Draco like he was nutters. "For fun. You've never tried it before?"

"No," Draco said, still with the same expression.

Harry scoffed and jumped into the big pile of crisp autumn leaves; he already started to feel like a kid again. "You're missing out, Draco."

Draco rolled his eyes and turned away. Suddenly he felt Harry grab onto him and push him into the leaves. Harry laughed out loud and Draco tried to wipe the leaves off of his suit and out of his hair. Harry grabbed a bunch of leaves from his side and threw it all over Draco's usually perfect hair. Draco glared at the laughing man. "That's it Potter, now you are going to get it.

Draco tackled onto Harry and begun covering his entire body with the different tree droppings, and Harry ultimately did the same.

Soon, Harry leaped on Draco and made his now messy hair even messier with his hands. Draco was about to get the brunette back, but as soon as he looked up, he realized the too-close-for-comfort position they were in.

The two men knew that they should get off one another, but neither of them wanted to. Harry stared directly into Draco's eyes while enjoying the warmth of his body on his, and Draco stared into Harry's. Doing this made Harry feel something he hasn't felt in a long time; he felt a spark.

Harry abruptly noticed what they were doing and got up without speaking. He took Draco's hand to pull him up, and he secretly loved the softness; Draco really had nice skin.

"Your glasses are cracked," Draco mumbled.

Before Harry could speak, Draco took out his wand and chanted the spell that Hermione always used to do for Harry.

"Thanks," Harry whispered.

Draco quickly bowed his head and dusted all of the leaves off of his body. "I better go now."

Harry just stood there with no words.

"I will see you again soon? Perhaps for Halloween?" Draco asked, trying not to sound TOO hopeful.

"Sure," Harry said right away, feeling thankful that this bizarre little incident didn't change anything.

Watching Draco leave, Harry once again stood there with no words; trying to comprehend what just happened.


	8. The Realization

Times have definitely changed, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy (who used to be enemies in school) have been friends for six years now. Draco has even started a friendly alliance with Hermione and Ron. Hermione began to notice the goodness in Draco ever since he befriended Harry. She believed that Harry brought out the best in him. As for Ron, he always believed that Hermione was the most intelligent person he's ever known, so he went along with what she said about Draco. It helped that Draco no longer said mean things about his family thanks to him being around Harry more and more. And at the moment, all four of them, including Ginny, were watching their children play the last big Quittitch tournament for the year. It was a match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. James was the blunger for Gryffindor, Hugo was a seeker for Gryffindor, and Scorpius was a seeker for Slytherin.

While Harry was clapping, he saw two familiar figures sit right next to Draco. Harry glared as soon as he noticed that it was Narcissa and Lucius. Although he has been friends with Draco for a while now, Harry didn't see Draco's parents since his last year at Hogwarts.

Narcissa was actually smiling and clapping when she saw Scorpius, that made Harry feel relieved, but the feeling faded away when he saw that Lucius was clapping, but not smiling.

"Draco, why is HE here?" Harry growled, whispering right in the blonde's ear.

Draco felt himself getting angry quite fast. "You mean, my father?"

"Yeah, your father," Harry said. "The cowardly, cruel, and selfish man who supported the wizard who murdered my parents."

Something in Draco snapped. "Do not speak about my father that way, Potter."

Draco may have truly cared about his parents, which Harry could relate to despite him barely knowing his own parents, but he still didn't believe that Lucius deserved such loyalty. He always treated people like scum if they weren't pure-blood or as high up as he was, and so he raised his own son to follow in his exact same footsteps. However, Harry didn't mind Narcissa as much anymore, after she lied to Voldemort about him being dead just so she could see Draco again made him respect her more.

Concerned, Harry turned to Lucius and Narcissa again. Not wanting to start a fight with Draco, Harry chose to ignore his suspicions.

"Sorry Draco," Harry apologized sincerely. "I just don't want your father to treat Scorpius the way he treated you."

Draco calmed down and gave Harry an understanding nod.

"I know they aren't exactly the best grandparents in the world, but they are still part of Scorpius' family. I'm simply thinking of what's best for him," Draco explained heartily. "Father cares about me AND Scorpius."

Harry looked to the frowning faced Lucius and hoped that Draco was right about him. Lucius occasionally gave Hermione and Ron a disgusted look, so that definitely didn't change. But as long as he cared for his son and grandson, Harry was willing to tolerate him a bit.

* * *

The Quittitch game was almost ending, and so far Gryffinfor and Slytherin were tied with twenty points. While Scorpius was flying in the air, he caught a glimpse of the snitch just a few feet away. As Scorpius thrusted his broom forward to catch the snitch, a Gryffindor seeker flew right next to Scorpius, trying to catch the snitch as well. Scorpius and the Gryffindore seeker raced towards the snitch and shoved each other in the process. Getting closer and closer to catching the snitch, Scorpius tried to stand on his broomstick so he could reach out further, but the snitch switched directions without a trace and Scorpius lost his balance and pummeled to the ground. Scorpius screamed as he felt a sharp pain travel throughout his left leg.

"Scorpius!" Albus panicked from the audience.

Draco stood up in a flash when he saw his son hold his leg in pain.

Lucius sighed in disappointment. Harry heard this sigh and gave Lucius a look of hatred.

"One-hundred and fifty points for Gryffindore!" The announcer declared.

Instead of cheering or clapping like everybody else, Albus pushed everybody out-of-the-way, and kneeled down next to the injured Scorpius. Harry, Draco, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione all joined him, and Draco helped the school doctor in holding Scorpius up.

"Scorpius! Are you alright?" Albus asked in fear, moving Scorpius' spiky blonde hair out of his face.

"I'm great," Scorpius groaned. "I think my leg is broken, so yeah! I think I'm doing pretty good."

Albus glared at him with a smirk.

"Incredible, even when you are seriously injured you still have the need to be sarcastic and funny," Al said in a tone that almost sounded like he was complimenting him.

Scorpius grinned with a low chuckle.

"You shouldn't worry your cute little head about me, I'll be fine," Scorpius reassured.

Albus felt his whole face heat up when Scorpius said the word "cute."

Hermione studied both of the boy's faces like a book. Her nephew's flustered face, and the way Scorpius was staring at him made Hermione gasp.

"Did you see that?" Hermione whispered to Ron.

"See what?" Ron asked innocently and almost afraid.

Hermione squealed like a little girl, she thought it was cute. But that squeal made Ron feel even more frightened and left out of whatever his wife was talking about.

After Scorpius was being carried away by the school doctor, with Albus following them, Lucius and Narcissa walked behind their son.

"How incredibly disappointing," Lucius stated.

"He was doing so well," Narcissa added, while sounding genuinly kind.

Harry marched right up to Lucius with his teeth grinding together.

"You!" Harry yelled.

Draco put his arm right in front of Harry to stop him from approaching any further.

"Potter stop!" Draco warned.

Harry frowned to the limit at Lucius, and Lucius looked at all of the people surrounding his son.

"I can see that you are still "friends" with the Weasleys and the Potters," Lucius said. "Are you only still friends with them because you feel sorry for them?"

Draco felt too afraid to defend or say anything, but then he looked to Harry and felt something he never felt before: courage.

"No," Draco said quietly and afraid. "I tolerate them because they interest and amuse me."

Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry didn't know whether the amusing comment was a good thing or bad thing, either way they narrowed their eyes a notch.

Lucius and Narcissa looked surprised from Draco's answer.

"They are not worth your time, Draco," Lucius said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Yes they are," Draco defended.

Harry stared at Draco in amazement, he's never seen him so brave before. Actually, he's never seen him brave ever really.

Lucius quirked an eyebrow at Draco, and Draco could feel his own heart beat fast in his chest in fear.

"Fine," Lucius sighed. "But don't you dare enter our home or even touch us with the disgusting stench of mud-blood and Weasleys."

Hermione, Ron, and Ginny all gawked at Lucius sharply, but Harry was completely baffled, he was expecting Lucius to be much harsher like he used to.

Narcissa walked up to Draco and held his hands while kissing him on the forehead. "Let us know when Scorpius is feeling better, alright darling?"

Forever being a mommy's boy, Draco nodded and kissed his mother on the cheek, then hugged on to her tightly.

After saying goodbye to her son, Narcissa put her arm around Lucius and walked away, with the sound of Lucius' walking stick hitting the ground in rhythm with their walking.

Harry walked right next to Draco and rested his hand on his shoulder when he saw Draco's eyes glistening with tears.

"That was very courageous of you Draco," Hermione said as comforting as she could.

Draco opened his mouth to say something, but all that came out was a sob.

"Why are you crying?" Harry asked.

Draco sobbed some more and wiped his nose with his sleeve. "My father's going to disown me, I just know it!"

Harry snickered a bit and patted Draco's back. "No, he won't."

"How would you know?" Draco snapped with a sniff.

"Didn't you just tell me earlier that your father cares about you and Scorpius very much?" Harry reminded.

Draco sniffed some more. "Yes, I did. But still!"

"He didn't seem to care too much when he saw his own grandson pummel to the ground and break his leg," Ron mentioned angrily. "All he said was that he was disappointment."

"That's just the way father is," Draco said. "He's just extremely honest."

Nobody said anything after that, and Harry held on to Draco in a comforting embrace until the tears decided to stop.

* * *

After arriving back home from the Quittitch game, Ginny sat on the couch as she was watching Harry take off his shoes.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Ginny asked.

Harry locked the door and drew his attention to Ginny.

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Scorpius," Ginny replied.

"Oh, he'll be okay. He hurt his leg pretty badly though, it will take a while for him to be healed," Harry said.

"Albus seemed very worried about him. They've grown very fond of each other," Ginny mentioned, wondering if Harry would get what she's hinting at.

"They definitely have," Harry said with a fun smile.

Definitely didn't get what she was hinting at.

"Same goes with you and Draco," Ginny added, not making eye contact with him this time.

Harry hesitated when she said that.

"Y-Yeah, who knew huh?" Harry said with an awkward laugh.

Ginny sighed out loud.

"Harry, we need to talk," Ginny said, staring at the floor.

Harry hated that phrase, no good comes from a wife saying that. In the marriage world, it either means "I want a divorce" or "there's been something bothering me." Nevertheless, Harry sat next to Ginny on the couch.

Ginny looked directly into Harry's eyes and exhaled. "I don't think this is going to work."

That came to no surprise for Harry.

"Why?" Harry asked, sounding way more upset than he really was.

Ginny quirked both her eyebrows like it was an obvious question.

"Don't act so surprised Harry, you already know this marriage isn't working. You haven't exactly been very intimate lately," Ginny said, lowering her voice when she said her last sentence.

"You're one to talk," Harry argued quietly. "When was the last time you said that you loved me? You haven't been interested in me in years."

Ginny layed her back on the couch and crossed her arms.

"Sorry," Harry apologized, not wanting to start a big fight.

"No, you're right," Ginny said calmly. "It's been a long time since I have felt those sparks."

Harry kept trying to argue with what she said, but there was nothing he could think of.

Ginny held on to Harry's hand.

"Harry, listen, you and I have both agreed that we should stay together for the kids, but they are old enough now to understand. I'm not saying that they will take it lightly, I'm just thinking what's best for all of us," Ginny explained.

Oddly enough, the actual separation of him and Ginny wasn't the hardest part for Harry. The hardest part for him was to tell the children. Regardless, Harry rested his free hand on Ginny's and nodded with his eyes shut.

"Besides," Ginny said. "I think you've developed feelings for somebody else."

Harry's eyes shot open.

"What? Who?" Harry asked.

Ginny just lifted herself up from the couch and walked upstairs.

Left alone on the couch, Harry tried to figure out who Ginny was referring to. The first person that popped in his mind was Hermione, but that wouldn't make sense. Then quite quickly, Hermione got pushed out of the way by Draco.

"She wouldn't think I have feelings for Draco, would she?" Harry asked to himself.

The young Draco Malfoy was selfish, spoiled, mean, and cowardly. The OLDER Draco Malfoy however, still has an attitude and is still full of himself at times, but he also became such a caring father. Being friends with him for six years made him also realize his GOOD personality traits. He is talented, fun, sensitive, smart, and very handsome.

After he thought of the word "handsome" to describe Draco, that was enough to convince him. Was he really falling for Draco Malfoy? No, it couldn't be, he wasn't even a homosexual, or even bisexual...was he?

* * *

Still feeling very distressed about his son, Draco walked right up to a fairly large house that wasn't as nearly as big as his mansion, but still big, and rang the door bell. He was seeing Astoria, and it always made him feel uneasy to see her. His ex-wife was now with somebody else. She got remarried three years ago to a man he didn't know, but he worked at the Ministry of Magic like Harry did. It took a while for Draco to get over his divorce, even though he never really was madly in love with her, even when they were married.

Just on the other side of the door, Astoria could see her ex-husband standing right at the door thanks to a certain spell she used, then she unlocked the door.

When the door slid open, Draco showed a keen courteous smile, and so did the brunette. She didn't look that different from when he lost saw her, the only difference was that her hair was currently cropped to her shoulders.

"Come on in," Astoria said both welcoming and deliberately, taking a step back from the door.

Draco listened and walked right on in. He hung up his jacket and followed the cropped haired woman to the living room.

Astoria sat herself down on one the living room chairs and Draco sat down on the other one.

They were sitting face to face with a small table in the middle of them.

"Care for anything?" Astoria asked.

Draco shook his head. "No, I'm fine...thanks."

Although it was one simple word, it made Astoria feel curious. The word was "thanks." Draco was never really the polite type, he usually had to be reminded of his manners.

"So, how are you Tori?" Draco asked.

"I have been good, that is, until today," Astoria answered. "And that's why I sent you an owl saying to come over here."

Draco crossed his legs and put his arms on the armrest, waiting for Astoria to proceed.

"I got a letter from Scorpius, notifying me that he got hurt in Quittitch today," Astoria said, now becoming less friendly.

"I know," Draco said unhappily.

Astoria looked right into Draco's eyes sincerely. "I'm really worried about Scorpius."

"I understand, but he's going to be okay," Draco assured, though he wasn't fully convinced himself. "He's got his friends to make him feel better, especially Albus Potter. As long as he's with Albus, he will be fine."

"I know, that's what I'm worried about," Astoria said.

Draco's felt both angry and confused at the same time. "Why would you be worried about that?"

"Because I don't see my son all that much," Astoria replied a little angrily. "When he's not at school, he's with you or Albus the majority of the time. Ever since he became friends with that boy, he's been spending less time with me."

Draco shrugged his shoulders. "So? What do you want ME to do about it?"

"I want you to talk to him. Tell him to expand his schedule over the summer so he could come see me more," Astoria demanded.

"Why don't YOU tell him? You're his mother," Draco cracked.

"Because he listens to you better," Astoria cracked back.

Draco had a sharp looking expression.

"Why are you getting so upset about this, Draco?" Astoria asked impatiently.

"Because I don't want Scorpius to stay away from his best friend who makes him happy!" Draco shouted.

Astoria's eyes narrowed. "I did not say that. He could still be friends with Albus, I just want him to see me more than he does. He could even bring Albus over sometimes if he would like."

It took him a while to get over his anger, but when he did, Draco felt embarrassed from the misunderstanding. "Oh."

"I know that's not the only reason why you got upset," Astoria uttered.

Draco very slowly opened his mouth to say or ask something, but Astoria interrupted him.

"You care about the Potters, don't you?" Astoria examined.

"No!" Draco instantly replied. "Why would you think something like that?"

Astoria overlapped her leg around her other one. "How idiotic do you think I am, Draco? The years that I have been over for Christmas, you also had the Potters over. You didn't seem to mind the children at all, and Harry Potter...oh boy, let's not even go there."

Already knowing what Astoria was talking about but not wanting to admit it, Draco barked,

"What are you talking about, Astoria?"

"Well let's see," Astoria said, pretending to think deeply. "The only Potter I don't recall you getting along with was his wife. Hmm, I wonder why."

"Because she was a Weasley!" Draco excused.

Astoria raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? Three Christmases ago you didn't seem to mind talking to her brother too much when he and his family came over for dinner."

The blonde protested, "That's only because..."

"You're in love with Harry Potter," Astoria finished.

Hearing those words being spoken out loud made Draco's heart pound, he hoped it wasn't loud enough for his ex-wife to hear it.

"Don't even bother denying it, I know you are," Astoria stated. "You always talked about him. And ever since you two became friends like our son and his, you've changed."

"Not completely," Draco said in a mumble.

"That's true, but the changes are big. It's almost like being with him made you kind of a different person," Astoria said.

Still in denial, Draco rolled his eyes and got up from the chair.

"Whatever you say," Draco said sarcastically.

He exited the living room, grabbed his jacket, and put his hand on the front door handle.

"I'll tell Scorpius about what you told me," Draco said.

Astoria followed behind Draco. "Thank you."

Draco turned the handle so the door would open, then he walked out.

Even after shutting the door and hearing Astoria lock it from the inside, Draco didn't move any further. Now all he could think about was Harry.

"Why would she think that I would be in love with Potter?" Draco thought aloud, spitting Harry's last name like he used to. "I mean sure, I'll admit, he's courageous, smart, talented, powerful, nice, and attractive, but that doesn't mean..."

Draco didn't continue after that, he just ran down the steps of the house and felt like panicking. Was he really falling for Harry Potter? No, it couldn't be, it just couldn't be.


	9. The Bad News

Twenty minutes have passed by, and Scorpius' attention was still focused on his best friend sitting at the Gryffindortable. Ever since Albus received an owl during lunch, he has just been sitting their quietly. Albus is a relatively quiet person, but this was different. He wasn't the only one though, his brother and sister; James and Lily, have been pretty quiet as well. Scorpius, now with a cast on his leg from the very recent Quittich incident, kept his eyes glued on the Potters, but mostly Albus.

"What's the matter, Scorpion? You worried about your little boyfriend?" A large, short, blonde-haired boy asked, with a voice you would use to talk to a little toddler.

"Shut up," Scorpius growled, still staring at Albus; who was reading the letter he got for the fourth time.

"Nawww poor little guy," another boy said, who was sitting right next to the blonde, but had the oppisite build of him. "Maybe he just found out that he lost a test for once."

One half of the Slytherin table laughed, and Scorpius grinded his teeth together.

"Or maybe he is still upset about his weird little ferret dying," another Slytherin said.

A collection of cruel laughter filled the room. That cruel statement and group of laughter was enough for Scorpius to snap out of his trance and jump from his seat in rage.

"Watch it!" Scorpius warned deeply. "Or I WILL kick your asses."

The Slytherins continued to laugh.

"How could you? One of your legs is broken," the large blonde-haired boy teased.

"I don't need my legs, I can take you guys on with my own hands!" Scorpius said.

Eruka, who was one of the few people in Slytherin who was actually nice, held on to Scorpius, stopping him from lunging forward.

"Scorpius, don't. You wouldn't want to lose points, would you?" Eruka asked in an almost motherly tone.

Scorpius glared at the snickering Slytherins while holding onto Eruka's hand, then he noticed Albus walking away just behind them. The light-haired blonde gently let go of Eruka's hand and growled. He walked away from the Slytherin table with the help of his crutches and started walking in the same direction Albus was. Scorpius continued to follow Albus down the hall, and the brunette was still unaware of the fact that his best friend was just behind him. Albus walked just outside of the school and sat down on one of the steps. Scorpius stopped in his tracks and decided to wait a little longer before saying anything.

"Albus," Scorpius finally said.

Albus turned his head a bit to look at Scorpius.

"Oh, hey," Albus greeted in monotone.

The blonde walked right behind his friend.

"What's wrong?" Scorpius asked.

Albus, who had a handful of little rocks, threw one rock after another and did a long sigh.

"James, Lily, and I just got an owl," Albus began.

Scorpius waited for Albus to continue, but he didn't.

"And...?" Scorpius asked.

"Our parents are getting a divorce," Albus replied, continuing to throw more rocks.

Scorpius frowned and crouched down right next to Albus.

"Sorry to hear that mate," Scorpius said, placing his hand right on the Gryffindor's shoulder.

Albus' entire body tensed up when he felt how close his friend was, not to mention his hand carrassing his shoulder. He quickly placed his hand on Scorpius' and shut his eyes.

"It's no big deal really. James is the one who's most upset about it. He's known mother and father longer than Lily and I have," Al mentioned, slowly taking his hand off Scorpius'.

"Did they say why?" Scorpius questioned, still keeping his hand on the brunette's shoulder.

Albus lifted his head up and deeply breathed out of his nostrils.

"Father sent me the letter. He said that him and mother haven't been happy together in a long time, blah blah blah, and the only reason they stayed together this long was for me, Lily, and James, blah blah blah. Father repeated his love for us in the letter quite a lot." Albus paused. "James said that they haven't really argued until I was born." Albus paused again.

"Don't tell me that you actually believe him," Scorpius interrupted in disbelief.

"It's not a theory, Scorpius. It's a fact," Al said sternly. "Mother and father HAVE argued a lot. I just...didn't know it was because of me."

Removing his hand from Albus' shoulder and instead wrapping his arm all around him, Scorpius looked deep in Albus' eyes.

"It's NOT your fault," Scorpius said. "It just took a while for your parents to realize that they didn't belong together. You said that your father constantly reminded you how much he and your mother love you, right?"

Al nodded his head with his eyes shut.

"So obviously they really care about you, care about all three of you. I have been through this before. My parents got divorced when I was only five, and I couldn't for the life of me figure out why. Then when I got older, I realized that they were happier, and they both still wanted to be with me around the holidays and such," Scorpius lectured, feeling almost like a therapist talking to their patient.

"But...I don't even know who I should live with," Albus sniffed, still not looking at the Slytherin.

Scorpius put his free hand on Al's face so he could look right at him.

"Take your time to think about it, there is no rush. They will both love you either way," Scorpius said, curling his lips into a smile.

The Gryffindor finally looked to his supporting friend and felt butterflies in his stomach the moment his eyes met with his face. He loved Scorpius Malfoy, loved him more than just a best friend. He wanted to touch him, to kiss him, and tell him how much he loved him.

No longer speaking, Scorpius very slowly moved Al's bangs out of his face with one hand and he stared at his cheeks, eyes, nose, and mouth. Once he got to his mouth, he unknowingly moved his face a little bit closer to Albus' with his eyelids half closed.

Also unknowingly, Albus closed his eyes completely and also moved his face closer.

"Scorpius."

Scorpius quickly put his arms off of Albus and turned around while giving a horrified face as if he were just caught doing something terrible.

"H-Hey," Scorpius greeted with an uncomfortable looking smile.

The raven-haired girl (that turned out to be Eruka) raised an eyebrow and giggled lightly.

"Why are YOU so jumpy?" Eruka asked.

Scorpius slightly coughed.

"No reason," Scorpius responded.

Eruka looked at Albus.

"Hullo Albus, are you feeling alright?" Eruka asked kindly.

"Yes, I'm fine," Albus said, smiling at Scorpius when he said that. He always approved of Eruka, she was the only one on Slytherin, besides Scorpius, who was actually nice to him.

"Good," Eruka said, looking back at Scorpius. "I just came to tell you that Professor McGonagall wants to speak with me for a while, so I might be late for class."

"Okay," Scorpius said, now having a dreamy look in his eyes.

"And, uh... are we still on for later?" Eruka asked in a whisper.

Al's eyebrows lowered in suspicion.

"Of course," Scorpius said with a wink.

The tall, raven-haired Slytherin winked back and walked away while waving good-bye.

Albus saw the look on Scorpius' face and in his eyes, he knew that look, and that's what worried him.

"What was THAT about?" Al laughed nervously, afraid of what the answer would be.

Scorpius was still in his day dreaming stage, so Albus had to wave his hand right in front of his face. Scorpius blinked.

"Oh, that. Well, let's just say that I will finally be moving up to third base tonight," Scorpius claimed in a cocky tone.

It didn't take long for Albus to feel nothing but anger course throughout his body.

"Since when are you two a thing?" Al questioned deeply, with his nostrils slightly flaring.

The blonde faced the brunette and drew his attention to his flaring nostrils, that was never a good sign.

"Umm...since last week," Scorpius replied while stroking his own hair nervously.

"And you're already going to have sex with her?"

"No, at least...not yet," Scorpius said, elbowing Al in the shoulder playfully. "We're just going to fool around a bit."

At the moment, Albus wished he had one of those stress balls to squeeze the life out of, or a punching bag to take all of his anger out on. And yet at the same time, he wanted to lock himself in a room and cry. Was this what jealousy feels like? Albus never felt this feeling before, especially towards his best friend. Scorpius had four other girlfriends before Eruka, and Al wasn't ever jealous of them, so why now? Albus exhaled through his nostrils again.

"And you didn't tell your best friend that you had a new girlfriend for a week now because...?" Al questioned impatiently.

"I just did," Scorpius pointed out.

The Gryffindor stood up in a flash and his breathing started to get shaky.

"You bloody idiot!" Albus yelled, storming back inside the school, leaving Scorpius there alone and almost afraid.

"Albus, wait!" called out Scorpius.

Albus ignored his friend and continued to walk away. As he was walking, he felt a tear run down his cheek.


	10. Can't Get Any Worse

"Sweetie, please tell me what's wrong," Ginny begged, putting her ear on the door.

"I said go away!" shouted Albus from inside his room.

Ginny was about to say something else, but then she saw Harry march up the stairs.

"You made it," Ginny said in relief.

Harry just received an owl from Ginny a few moments ago while he was at Ron and Hermione's house.

"Of course I did," Harry said. "What's wrong?"

"It's Albus," Ginny replied. "I just picked him and Lily up from the train station, but as soon as we got back, he locked himself in his room. I've tried doing everything, but he won't talk to me."

Harry strolled to the door. "Al! It's me, dad!"

"Leave me alone!" Albus shouted, choking on his tears.

"Young man, I'm giving you the count to three to open this door!" Harry commanded.

No answer.

"One...two...three!"

Still no answer.

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out his wand. He aimed the wand right at the door lock.

"Alohomora," Harry chanted quietly.

Making sure it worked, Harry turned the door knob, and he was pleased to find out that it did work.

"I'll talk to him," Harry said to Ginny.

Ginny smiled a bit, then walked downstairs.

As soon as Albus heard the door shut behind him, he started to panic.

"Dad! You're not respecting my privacy, get out!" Albus demanded, breathing heavily.

Harry sat on Al's bed and grabbed him, pulling him in for a big hug. Albus couldn't take it anymore, he buried his face into his father's chest and started sobbing uncontrollably. Harry gently rubbed his son's back while trying to soothe him.

"Shhh, it's okay. Let it all out, let it all out," Harry whispered with his eyes closed.

Harry felt Albus' entire body tremble and shake as over a million tears strolled down his face.

"I didn't mean to invade your privacy Al," Harry said. "Your mother and I were just really worried about you."

Albus continued to cry.

"Can you tell me what's bothering you?" Harry asked softly.

Albus sniffed and tried wiping the tears from his eyes.

"S-S-Scorpius...has a new...girlfriend," Al answered in between sobs.

Harry continued rubbing Al's back.

"Do you not like her?" Harry asked.

"She's fine," Albus mumbled. "She's just...not right for him."

There was a dramatic pause.

"I love him dad," Albus confessed, allowing more tears to stroll down his face.

Harry's eyes and mouth widened. Just to clarify if Albus was saying what he thought he was saying, he decided to test him.

"Well, it's very normal to be jealous of your best friend being with somebody else, especially if he is like a brother to you," Harry lectured.

"NO!" Albus barked, taking another long pause. "I'm IN love with him dad."

Harry didn't say anything.

"He makes me smile, no matter what," Al said dreamily. He noticed his father not saying anything, and it made him upset. "I suppose I shouldn't even be telling you this, you don't even know what it's like."

"You think I've never been jealous of anyone before?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"No, not that. You don't what it's like to be in love with another guy!" Albus said, trying to keep in a sob.

Once again, Harry didn't say anything. He just stroked Al's hair while thinking of the question: Does he know how it feels? Abruptly, the image of Draco started taking over Harry's mind.

* * *

Right after calming Albus down, Harry emerged into him and Ginny's room downstairs. She had her briefcase laying on the bed with the top part open, and she was putting all of the things that belonged to her in the room inside it. This wasn't a very pleasant sight for Harry. He may not have been in love with her anymore, but he still did love her, so seeing her go was very hard to take in. It didn't help that Ron was kind of upset with him at the moment. Ron saw the situation like Harry wanted to separate, leaving his little sister heart-broken, although it was the other way around.

Ginny looked into the mirror and just now noticed that her soon to be ex-husband was right at the door. She turned around with a violet colored sweater in her hands and stared at him with a look of empathy. Harry stared back and exhaled loudly through his nostrils. The long stare was suddenly interrupted by the sound of a door flying open and their daughter screaming.

Without any hesitation, Harry ran out of the room, and Ginny followed right behind him.

"Mom! Dad!" James panicked, running up to his parents as fast as he could. "It's Lily! He took Lily!"

"Who did, James? Who?" Harry asked, feeling completely terror-stricken.

"I...I don't know!" James confessed, his voice trembling. "He was a large man, wearing a black jacket, bare-chested, and had wolf like features!"

Believing that he knew who James was talking about, Harry put his hands on the shaking brunette's shoulders and asked, "Which way did he go?"

"Upstairs," James replied.

Harry put his hands off of James' shoulders and raced up the stairs.

Ginny held onto James tightly. "James, you've got to hide, now!"

"But, what about Lily?" James questioned, fighting off the urge to cry.

"Your father and I will worry about that, you worry about yourself for now!" Ginny commanded gently, stroking her son's hair and face.

James nodded and ran away.

Upstairs, Harry reached inside his pants pocket to make sure that he had his wand and began his search.

Just outside of the Potter house, Draco and Scorpius were making their way to the front door, unaware of what was going on inside.

"Father, you really didn't have to come with me," Scorpius mentioned.

"Scorpius, we've been through this, you said you needed to speak with Albus, I said I needed to speak with Potter," Draco said. "It's not about me being overprotective of you."

Scorpius approached the front door and rang the doorbell, then he turned to his father again. "But you didn't even tell me what you wanted to talk to him about."

Draco was about to say something, but Scorpius cut him off.

"Wait, the door's already open," Scorpius said, suspiciously opening the crack of the door a little more.

"Who's there?" Ginny yelled from the top of the stair case.

Draco and Scorpius cautiously walked in and Ginny calmed down.

"What is going on?" Scorpius asked, his eyes completely widened.

"Somebody just broke in and took Lily," Ginny answered. "You two better leave."

She wasn't waiting for any response though, she just ran into a room.

Scorpius of course didn't listen and began running up the stairs.

"Scorpius, wait!" Draco ordered. "You don't even have your wand, you could get killed, go back outside!"

Scorpius faced Draco. "Father, Lily is in trouble, I have to do something."

After that, he continued to walk up the stairs.

"Son, wait!" Draco shouted, anxiously trying to keep up with the shorter blonde.

* * *

Having only one more room left upstairs, Harry and Ginny both entered into the room together, and that room was Albus' room, just where Harry got back from.

The moment they entered, the door behind them closed. Both of the parents turned around and saw a blurred looking shadow. But then the blurred shadow was revealed at one corner of the room. It was the man that James was describing. He had a vicious looking grin while pinning their daughter to the floor. All of her now long hair was pushed back behind her ear, showing off her neck for the werewolf to bite. This werewolf was exactly the creature Ginny and Harry thought it was: Fenrir Greyback.

"Harry Potter," the werewolf said maliciously. "Yes, I am quite sure that the children of one of the most powerful wizards ever lived would have potential to become very powerful werewolves."

In Fenrir's other arm, was Albus. One of the creature's furry hands was tightly wrapped around the teen's neck.

Before Ginny or Harry could attack, they heard reciting of a spell and the door blew open. Harry looked at the two people who just entered the room and seemed afraid, but not for himself.

"Draco? Scorpius?"

Draco peered over at Harry, but Scorpius looked terrified from the sight before him.

"Albus!" Scorpius yelled, approaching the werewolf.

Draco ran up to Scorpius and held him back. Scorpius glared at his father for holding him back and exchanged the glare back at Fenrir.

"Let them go!" Scorpius commanded.

A nasty smile tugged at the creature's lips. "How adorable."

Fenrir opened his mouth wide, displaying every single one of his sharp, dirty, yellow teeth. Then he quickly bowed his head to bite Lily's neck.

"Stupefy!" Harry shouted, aiming his wand directly at the wolf man just before his teeth reached Lily's neck.

Fenrir blocked the attack with his arm and snarled. He tried to disarm Harry, but his wand now had a powerful spell protecting it. Suddenly, Fenrir vanished without a trace, and Harry, Draco, Ginny, and Scorpius ran to Albus and Lily laying on the floor. Little did Ginny know that Fenrir appeared right behind her. Draco was the only one who noticed.

"Jenny! I mean...Ginny!" Draco warned, actually saying Ginny's name right for once. "Watch out!"

Surprised by Draco's correct pronoun-cation of her name and warning, Ginny stared at Draco for one second, but then rotated around and repeated the same spell Harry did a few seconds ago, but Fenrir avoided the attack again by disappearing.

The fight advanced for a while longer. Moment by moment, things got more and more intense. The Potters and the Malfoys attempted to use every single one of the harming spells they knew, but Fenrir Greyback was too swift and strong. Fenrir vanished once again, but this time he didn't appear from anywhere. Seeking all over the house for the intruder, Harry held onto Albus and Ginny held onto Lily so neither of the teens would be held hostage again.

The search seemed to become pointless after looking inside every single of the rooms in the house and still not finding who they were looking for.

"Maybe he really went away," Lily said hopefully, holding onto her mother tightly.

"No, he's just really cunning," Harry said sharply.

Harry raced towards the open front door and walked outside. The others chased after him, trying to keep up. Harry and Ginny went opposite directions, but Draco and Scorpius stayed besides Harry's side. His arm still wrapped around Albus' stomach, Harry examined his surroundings with his wand in one hand.

Draco cowardly went to look at Harry for a second, but he saw Fenrir pop up ten feet behind him. He gave a very quiet wolf like growl, and he posed as if he were going to charge him at any moment.

"Potter!" Draco exclaimed.

Harry looked at Draco, and the wolf man rapidly charged towards him. Draco got right in front of Harry and Albus just as quick and grunted when he felt the now blurred looking man ram right in to him.

"Father!" Scorpius shrieked.

Harry watched Draco plunge to the ground and his breathing sped up.

Draco whimpered like a toddler and tried pulling himself up, but he failed. "Potter, don't be a moron, run! You too Scorpius!"

Scorpius and Harry's eyes stayed fixed on Draco, but then Harry gritted his teeth and directed his wand towards Fenrir again. The spell he chanted this time was a more deadly one than before, but Fenrir dodged it.

Harry tried the spell over and over again, but Fenrir violently pushed him to the ground like Draco and latched on to Albus.

This was the perfect to time to get rid of this creature, he was currently distracted. So Draco weakly lifted his head from the ground and he slipped out his wand just underneath him from when he fell and directed it to Fenrir's back. He whispered the most affective hex spell he could muster and the magic coursed through the creature's body, then he disappeared, only this time...for good.

Harry and Scorpius, now along with Ginny and Lily again, stared at Draco, breathing heavily. Before helping his father up, Scorpius walked up to Albus and gently strolled his hands along the red finger marks on his neck from Fenrir nearly choking him.

"Al, are you alright?" Scorpius asked quietly yet full of worry.

Albus tried his best to look away from the blonde because he was still hurt from the situation he was crying about earlier, and he let out a breath of air. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Harry took it upon himself to help his savior up. Draco put one arm around Harry's shoulders for balance, and his other one around Scorpius'. Draco stood up fine on his own, but his entire body felt sore. He observed the people already observing him and scoffed.

"You and your wife aren't very observent, Potter," Draco said unhappily, looking over to Harry. "Neither of you could spot Fenrir when he was just three feet behind you."

Ginny and Harry continued staring, not feeling as insulted as they should of been from Draco's comment, then Harry looked down at the soil beneath him.

"Yeah, well, thanks...for helping us," Harry said, looking right back at Draco again.

Draco adjusted his pitch black suit with a foggy colored tie and one corner of his lips adjusted just a notch. "It's nothing."

"Who-or should I say: what, was that guy?" Scorpius questioned.

"He's known as Fenrir Greyback," Draco answered, brushing his now dirty hair away from his face.

"He's the most savage wolf man out there," Harry added. "One of the old professors at the school, Remus Lupin, explained to me that Fenrir Greyback's goal is to make an entire werewolf army to wipe out all wizards. He bites you, and you either die, or become a wolf."

Harry looked to his frightened children and said, "He was after Albus and Lily because they are the youngest in the family, and Fenrir always prefered to bite them when they are young."

"But, then I don't understand," Scorpius said. "Why did he decide to attack them just now?"

"I didn't know what happened to him after the final battle at Hogwarts," Harry confessed. "But I believe that he was captured and taken to Azkaban prison. He must of just escaped. He must of been either really clever or strong to get out of there though, it's not easy to escape that prison."

"Though not completly," Draco said. "He's not as quick as he used to be, he's certainly lost his edge."

Everything and everyone suddenly became an empty silence, not even the sound of a cricket could be heard. But then Albus (who just finished thinking long and hard about the situation) chose to speak.

"Was he a servant or follower of Lord Voldemort?" Albus asked, feeling afraid of the possibilities that the dark lord could return.

"Yes," Harry said. "But only because Voldemort promised him his prey in exchange."

"But, that was a long time ago," Albus said. "Shouldn't all of this evil be gone by now?"

Harry sighed and looked Albus directly in his eyes that were the same color as his. "Sadly, no. Evil and or bad people or things never truly die."

Albus swallowed, feeling the urge to cry. But then he felt his father lift his chin up and smile.

"But neither does the good," Harry assured.

Though it took a long time, Albus smiled back and hugged the taller man that looked very similar to him.

With his arms crossed, Draco smiled warmly from the emotional moment between Harry and Albus. He studied Harry; he seemed to be caring and happy. Maybe Astoria was right, maybe he WAS in love with Harry Potter. No, not maybe. He was for sure in love with Harry Potter. That's why he came here with Scorpius in the first place, to talk to Harry. Not about anything specific, he just wanted to talk to Harry for the sake of talking to Harry. Draco hated admitting this to himself, but he couldn't help it, he was in love with the most heroic wizard, no, most heroic PERSON he's ever known. Draco looked at Harry and Albus some more, but his smile was no longer there. He didn't know what to do now.

"Wait a moment," Scorpius said, interrupting the emotional moment. "Where's James?"

Feeling thankful that the teen brought that up, Ginny answered, "He should be still hiding. I will go get him."

Ginny ran back inside with Lily holding her hand. Worried about his brother, Albus followed the girls inside the house, leaving the three remaining men outside.

"So," Harry began. "That was an interesting visit, wasn't it, Malfoys?"

Scorpius chuckled, and so did Draco, but very lightly.

Harry slid his wand back inside his pants pocket. "Why were you guys visiting anyway?"

"I just wanted to talk to Al," Scorpius said, already feeling like the talk would be pointless now. He could already tell that Albus was still upset with him anyway. "And my father wanted to speak with YOU."

Harry looked up at Draco and buried his hands inside the pockets of his sweater. "Alright."

Harry was obviously waiting for Draco to speak, but Draco didn't know what to talk about. Granted he didn't really know what to talk about when he came over, but now his mind was utterly blank.

"Well, maybe we should speak some other time," Draco suggested. "It's getting late, and we just defeated a dangerous wolf man."

Harry laughed. "Yeah, that's true. And YOU did, you mean."

"I suppose," Draco said.

Harry laughed some more. "You suppose? You mean you're actually being modest? Draco Malfoy actually being modest, wow, incredible."

Draco laughed back. He WAS feeling quite proud of himself for actually defeating Fenrir Greyback. In a few hours or so, he knew he would start bragging about his accomplishment, but now was not the moment. He was too afraid about his odd feelings to feel cocky.

"Well, goodnight," Draco said, giving a court nod as if he were saying his farewells to a stranger.

"Goodnight," Harry repeated, reaching his arm over so he could pat Draco's back.

Despite it being a very common and small motion, Draco gasped and his grayish blue orbs lined up with Harry's emerald ones. Draco pulled away and quickly took Scorpius' hand in his. As Draco walked away, he could somehow still feel Harry's touch on his back.

Harry watched the Malfoys walk away without even saying goodbye or turning around and felt like Draco was maybe upset with him.


	11. Over Twenty Years

Ever since Harry and Ginny got divorced a year ago, Harry has been all alone when he didn't have to work. James was now nineteen-years old going on twenty, he had his own place now, and even a girlfriend. Lily and Albus were mostly at school, but even when they weren't, Lily and Albus stayed at Ginny's during the week in summer, because they chose to live with their mother and visit their father during weekends.

Ron and Hermione visit occasionally, but not as much as they used to. Harry thought he would lose Ron's friendship after the divorce, but he eventually came around and apologized to him. Even Ron's parents still accepted Harry and treated him like family. Harry never really had a family, but when he first befriended Ron, his entire family treated him like he was one of their own, so he was very grateful that he didn't lose that.

Ginny moved on relatively fast after she left Harry, she ended up meeting somebody she really liked a month later. Despite all that, him and Ginny still got along well, but not as much as they used to. But at times, Harry knew that there was a small part in Ginny that still really loved him, she had feelings for him since she first met him, so that wasn't going to completely disappear, but Harry didn't feel the same about her anymore.

As for Draco Malfoy, he barely saw him anymore. Ever since that day when he realized that he might be falling for him, Harry couldn't bring himself to see him too much after that, so he told Draco that he wanted some time alone after the divorce, which was only half true.

In mid-thought, Harry could hear an owl call from not too far away. The light brown owl flew right in the open window and dropped a letter on his lap. Harry watched the owl fly away and opened up the envelope and read the letter inside.

Harry,

Just got your letter now. I just brought Albus and Lily to the train station. Albus is doing much better now, but he mostly wants to be alone, I think he's still upset with Scorpius. Other than that, he is feeling good. I took him to get an autograph from one of his favorite authors yesterday, he was really excited. Hope you are well.

Ginny.

Harry put down the letter and rubbed his face with his hands. Albus was still torn up about Scorpius, and Harry thought it was about time that he would finally confront the boy's father about it, so he did exactly that.

* * *

At the Malfoy house, Draco was sitting at his dining room table while reading the newspaper as his record player was playing music at the same time. He suddenly heard the door bell ring, so Draco lifted himself up and paced himself to answer the door.

Draco opened the door and beamed when he noticed the visitor.

"Hullo Potter," Draco greeted. "Long time no see."

Harry couldn't believe that after all of these years, Draco still called him by his last name.

"Sorry to bother you Draco, but I was wondering if I may have a word with you," Harry requested.

"You may," Draco said, opening the door all of the way so Harry could walk inside.

Draco observed Harry as he walked inside, and he noticed that there was something different about him. Something that he found quite fetching.

"New suit?" Draco asked, not looking Harry in the face.

Harry was wearing a perfectly good dark suit with a purple collar and black tie.

"Yes it is, do you like it?" Harry asked with a sideways glance.

"Indeed I do," Draco said sort of huskily.

Harry felt his heart beat fast when he heard Draco's tone.

Draco coughed.

"So, what would you like to talk to me about?" Draco asked, sitting back down on one of the dining room chaires.

Not taking his eyes off of Draco, Harry took his time in sitting down.

"Ahh yes, I wanted to talk to you about Albus," Harry mentioned.

Draco's hands hugged each other.

"Ahh, that's funny, because I've meant to talk to you about Scorpius," Draco said.

"Oh? What is wrong with him?" Harry asked curiously.

Draco leaned in a bit closer to Harry on the table.

"Well, as you obviously already know, Scorpius and Albus have been close friends for a long time now, however, during this and last year's summer vacation, Scorpius said that your son hasn't really been himself lately. Scorpius is very concerned about him, and he says it is not because of you and what's-her-name separating anymore. Would you happen to know the reason why?" Draco said.

Harry nodded slowly and didn't seem to really mind that Draco forgot his ex-wife's name.

"Albus is not very fond of Scorpius having a girlfriend," Harry said. "That was what I was here to tell you actually."

"Hmmm," Draco pondered. "That WOULD explain a lot. I recall Scorpius being somewhat jealous of Albus' having a girlfriend in the past as well and he acted the same way."

Harry didn't know whether or not he should let Draco know that Al has romantic feelings towards Scorpius, or if Draco already knew.

"Well, I am sure those two can make a compromise," Draco said positively.

"Yeah," Harry said in a whisper.

It wasn't until now when Harry heard the music coming from the record player that was not too far away from them. The music was soothing, peaceful, and even romantic, it made Harry look at Draco in a new light. Glistening steel-blue eyes, soft blonde hair, perfect clean skin, Draco was perfect, and Harry couldn't believe that he just noticed it now. Harry smirked almost seductively and walked right up to Draco. Draco gulped.

"Would you care to dance?" Harry asked properly while offering Draco his hand.

Draco looked to his hand and snickered.

"You must be joking," Draco said amusingly.

Harry didn't speak.

Seeing that Harry was being sincere, Draco felt his own breath getting heavier.

"Come on, it will be fun," Harry said playfully.

As Draco held onto Harry's palm, Harry lifted him up slowly and walked to a room with a big open space. As Harry continued to make a playful face, Draco decided to go along with it and tried to unwind.

"I'll lead," Harry said.

"Awww," Draco complained playfully.

Harry's left hand interlaced with Draco's. Draco gasped when he felt Harry's other hand over his waist. He then started to wrap his free hand around Harry's shoulder, and they started to dance along with the music.

During the dance, Harry and Draco's eyes didn't leave each other once. They kept circulating along with the music, and Draco never felt this relaxed in his entire life. Still keeping in contact with Harry's emerald eyes, Draco gave a loving smile.

"You were the best thing that ever happened to me...Harry," Draco said.

Harry stopped dancing when he heard Draco say his first name for the very first time. He leaned in a little closer to Draco, so now their bodies were officially touching. Draco felt his heart beat like a drum as soon as he felt the warmth of Harry's body on his. Harry gave Draco a seductive face, and Draco rested his hand right on Harry's chest.

"Go on."

The tall man who was draped in nothing but black was startled from the dark-haired man's words. Well, not so much his words, but more the pronunciation of the words. They sounded deep, calm...and kind of sexy.

"What?" Draco questioned, breathing out of his mouth both slowly and heavily.

Harry noticed Draco's hand slightly lowering from his chest, so he put his hand over his, stopping him from no longer touching him. Draco's breathing became louder.

"I said: go on," Harry repeated.

The alarmed looking Draco looked right into Harry's eyes again that seemed to be magnified thanks to his glasses, and his mouth shut. Then after four seconds, it opened again.

"You...you were always so, GOOD at everything," Draco began with a snarl.

Draco was complimenting the man with the scar on his forehead, but he sounded angry while saying it. "Every little thing that you would do would always be on the front of the paper, would ALWAYS be aknowleged in Hogwarts. I have been driven mad from hearing your name twenty-four seven. Even when your name wasn't mentioned, it would STILL plague my mind."

Harry waited for Draco to continue with a hard-to-read face.

"I didn't exactly blame them. You really were as amazing and heroic as everyone said. You always managed to impress me, as much as I hated to admit it, and still do," Draco growled.

Harry looked amused, but Draco didn't notice.

"But my life got more exciting with you around," Draco muttered, finally looking at Harry and noticing his amused face. Draco felt angry now. "What is so funny?"

The brunette moved his head left and right while grinning. "Look at you, it's just killing you inside to be this honest, isn't it?"

Draco glared with a little pout in his lips.

"I am NOT cute!" Draco barked, sounding like he was eleven years old again.

Harry very slowly stopped grinning when he glanced at Draco's perfect pink lips. The two men were both staring at each other's slightly open mouthes as they were breathing loudly. Their lips were exactly three inches away from touching and both of them were aware.

"Harry..."

"Yes?"

There was a silence.

"Do you hear the record skipping too?" Draco asked normally.

Disappointed, Harry said, "Oh yeah, a bit."

Draco pulled away from Harry, but it took a while for Harry to let go of Draco.

"One moment, it's driving me mad," Draco said as he turned away so he could walk to the record player.

Harry could of just standed there, waiting for Draco to come back, but instead he slowly walked into the dining room (where Draco was.) He stared at the taller man as he stopped the record player from playing.

"Stupid thing," Draco said grumpily.

Suddenly Draco bent down and pressed his hands against the the dining room table (that was just beside the record player.) He felt afraid. He was just three inches away from kissing Harry Potter, and he cowardly backed out by saying that a simple skipping of a record was bothering him (even though it kind of was.) All of his life he has been afraid, but this fear felt different, he felt afraid in a good way, if that even made sense.

With Draco Malfoy leaning over with his back facing him made Harry remember that day when they were both in this exact spot and position, only Draco was crying over a sink, and it was their sixth year in Hogwarts. That was the moment when Harry considered that Draco wasn't all what he seemed.

"Draco."

Draco jumped and turned around to face the person who just said his name.

"How long have you been standing there?" Draco asked. His chest was moving up and down from his rapid breathing.

"That day when Scorpius got injured," Harry began, acting like the question Draco brought up was never asked. "You finally stood up to your father when he insulted all of us. And when Fenrir Greyback attacked me and my family, you could of been a coward and walk away, but you didn't. Why? What gave you courage both those times?"

Ironically, Draco seemed terrified from the question, but his eyes seemed mis-leading. They looked inviting and calm.

"You did," Draco answered almost robotronic.

Harry puckered his lips a bit. He didn't seem to be surprised from the answer.

"When I looked at your face both those times, you seemed so brave," Draco said, facing his own shoulder nervously, but then looked straight at Harry again. "Knowing how brave you were, I suddenly didn't feel so afraid anymore." Draco looked deep inside the brunette's eyes and started shaking. "You give me courage...yet you also make me feel afraid."

"Awww, isn't that sweet," Harry mocked playfully.

"Oh shut up, Potter," Draco retorted half angry and half playful.

Harry went quiet, and then he approached Draco like he was walking up to an animal without trying to scare it.

"Maybe that's a good thing," Harry said soothingly.

The taller man tried his best to not make his breathing be heard, but he failed.

"You know, I never thought I would have to say this, but I found you quite attractive ever since our sixth year in Hogwarts," Harry said alluringly.

Draco felt his breathing getting out of control as soon as he noticed him and Harry were in the exact same position as they were just a few minutes ago. Except this time, Harry's lips were actually pressed against his. Draco's eyes were so wide open that he felt like he was a cartoon character, but that quickly changed when he decided to put both of his hands on the back of Harry's neck and head and kiss back. Harry began licking Draco's bottom lip and he was pleased to hear a brief moan come from the very light-haired blonde, but then he pulled back. Draco groaned and his eyebrows narrowed together in frustration while he looked at the man who just stopped kissing him.

"Why did you stop?" Draco asked angrily.

"Where's your bedroom?" Harry asked quickly.

Draco's mouth hung open. Was Harry Potter considering...sex? Did the most attractive and famous wizard to ever come out of Hogwarts just ask where his bedroom was? The thought of him having sex with Harry Potter made his pants feel much tighter than they were before.

"But, don't you fancy girls?" Draco asked, standing incredibly still because of the erection in his pants.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I do, but I fancy you more."

Draco felt a quick rush of heat rise up in his cheeks.

Harry walked a little closer to Draco and wrapped one of his arms around his back. "You?"

Draco smiled. "Same."

Harry smirked and shifted his hand all down Draco's back until it touched the very top of his arse, earning a small gasp to come from the blonde. "So, where is your room?"

"U-U-Upstairs," Draco stammered. Now, instead of being nervous, he felt excited. So he grabbed Harry's hand and led him up the stairs. Harry followed Draco until they were inside of Draco's master bedroom. Harry walked into the bedroom and Draco shut the door just behind him without turning around and locked it. While Harry was looking around his room, Draco observed him up and down. He smirked when he noticed the very obvious bulge in his pants.

"Excited, Potter?"

Harry gave Draco a sideways glance, and the exact same smirk.

"I can see that I'm not the only one," Harry pointed out, looking at Draco up and down.

When Harry glanced over to Draco's face, he no longer saw the sensitive, honest, and caring man that Draco has become, at the moment, all he could see was the past cunning Draco Malfoy. Not that he was complaining; he found it strangely attractive.

Draco walked towards Harry and whispered, "What do you intend we should do about it?"

Harry stood still.

"I think we should do whatever we can to fix this little problem," Harry suggested seductively.

Draco walked closer and closer to his house guest until their noses were touching while an evil grin tugged at his lips.

"Excellent idea," Draco said, putting his hands on Harry's chest and gently pinning him against the wall. "I have been waiting for this day for over TWENTY years."

Without any halts, Harry eagerly wrapped both of his arms around Draco's shoulders and let the blonde kiss him. Between each kiss, there was a loud breath of air coming from both of the men. Draco ruffled his fingers through Harry's dark hair and kissed his bottom lip, and then his top one. Harry did the same thing for ten seconds, but then he opened his mouth; inviting the blonde's tongue to dance with his. Draco accepted the invitation and snaked his tongue around Harry's. Harry grinded his hard member against Draco's through their pants and Draco moaned while swirling his tongue around Harry's. Their tongues wrestled each other, and the more they wrestled, the more passion both men felt. Draco started kissing more deeply as he began unbuttoning Harry's suit. Which was a pity for him; he really liked this suit on him. But then again, he much preferred to see him with nothing at all. Once he had finished unbuttoning, he threw his suit on the floor, followed soon after by his undershirt and tie. Draco carried on with sucking on the other man's tongue and lowered one of his hands from Harry's hair to the side of his face, then Harry's tongue began overlapping Draco's.

The kissing continued for a while longer, but then Draco put his mouth away from Harry's. He decided to give Harry's neck some attention by nibbling and kissing it.

Feeling his ex-enemy kissing and nibbling his neck while massaging his chest made Harry moan loudly with his eyes closed.

"Draco," Harry breathed.

The blonde loved it whenever Harry said his name, whether it was his first or last name. So much so that he played with one of Harry's nipples and started kissing and licking it.

"Draco!" Harry repeated with a gasp.

Draco continued to lick and Harry continued to moan, and so Draco moved over to his other nipple and gave it attention as well.

In the process of flicking the other man's nipples with his tongue, Draco unbuckled Harry's pants and pulled them down his legs. Now the only clothing that was still left on his body were his trousers. Draco kneeled down and traced circles around Harry's erection through his trousers with his hands.

"Stop teasing, Malfoy," Harry hissed through his teeth.

Draco gave a sly expression while standing up and leading him to his bed. Before he could lay on top of him, Harry pulled Draco's vest and undershirt off with such force. Draco reacted by finally pulling off Harry's trousers, and he allowed Harry in taking off both his pants and underwear as well. Each of them stared at each other's naked bodies for a long time, and each of them felt their erections getting rock-hard.

"Potter, you really are amazing," Draco said with an impressed smug expression.

Harry smiled and ran his fingers down the blonde's bare chest. "You're not that bad yourself, Malfoy."

Draco shivered at the feeling of Harry's fingers running up and down his chest. He implanted his lips on the brunette's once again and their kissing started to get intense. While still in the kiss, Draco brushed his hands all over Harry's body. He put his mouth away from Harry's again and left trails of kisses all from Harry's cheek to his lower abdomen, and Harry hummed very quietly, almost like he was in peace. That was when Draco decided that he would do anything to give Harry pleasure. So he leaned down and licked the tip of Harry's cock, making Harry gasp. Then slowly, Draco put Harry's full erect cock in his mouth. Harry sighed and pulled the back of Draco's light hair as he was watching him bob his head and up and down. The more the brunette yelled out the word "yes" and a Muggle curse word that Draco wasn't famalier with, the faster Draco did it. The speed made Harry already feel his orgasm creeping up on him. The light blonde moved his hand up and down Harry's cock while advancing with his licking, kissing, and sucking.

"Ahh! Yes! Yes! Ahh!" Harry called out.

Draco knew that Harry was close, so his mouth left the man's cock and Harry looked both desperate and furious.

"What are you doing?! Don't stop!" Harry pleaded.

Draco crawled on the bed until he was face to face with the pleading man and stared at him intensely. "I don't want you to cum until you feel me inside of you."

Although it was killing him to wait, Harry kissed Draco's lips, then pulled away.

"Then get on with it," Harry commanded both deeply and huskily.

Draco gave a cunning smile. "As you wish."

Draco Malfoy may been a member of the Slytherin house, but he didn't want to hurt Harry in anyway. So he prepared Harry by wetting two of his own fingers and inserting one of them inside of him. Harry grunted and wriggled from the weird feeling but didn't say anything. Draco put his other finger inside of him and did a scissor motion. Harry grunted again, but then quickly grown accustomed to the feeling and slightly moaned. Draco pulled both of his fingers out of Harry and leaned in so close that his cock was rubbing up against his ass. Harry groaned and ran his hands down Draco's shoulder blades. Then, without a heads up, Draco held Harry's legs up into place in the air and the tip of Draco's cock entered inside of Harry. Harry's eyes widened as he was trying to get used to another man's penis inside of him. It felt strange and uncomfortable at first, but the very instant when Draco thrusted all of his length deep inside of him, Harry felt the pleasure of having Draco Malfoy inside of him. Harry was quite obviously not a virgin, but he never had anybody inside of him before, it felt incredible. He never really considered himself having romantic or sexual feelings towards men, especially with Draco Malfoy, but now, he has seen the light.

While thrusting, Draco took the pleasure of peaking one of his eyes open to look at the moaning brunette beneath him. He closed his eye again and the moaning Harry Potter was tatooed in his brain. The image made Draco feel like he was going to explode.

"Faster," Harry ordered while stroking his own cock.

The blonde listened and went faster.

"Yes, yes! Oh fuck, yes!" Harry cursed, hanging his head back as he moaned.

While Draco was rocking his cock back and forth, he leaned forward and licked the top of Harry's lip. Harry did the same, and soon both of the men's tongues were joined together again.

"I need you, Potter," Draco whispered.

Harry groaned in pleasure and Draco thrusted faster and faster and both of the men let out loud muffled moans, groans, pants, and gasps.

"Malfoy, I can't hold it in anymore!" Harry warned between kisses.

Draco's lips parted from Harry's, but his mouth remained open; allowing Harry to feel Draco's warm breath on his face.

"You don't have to," Draco whispered, now thrusting as fast as he possibly could.

Harry yelled out over a million Muggle swear words and roared out in utter bliss as he felt himself already releasing all over Draco's stomach. Feeling the warmth of Harry's seed on him was enough for Draco to go off the edge and shoot HIS seed deep inside of the dark-haired man while calling out his last name.

"Draco," Harry moaned, smiling and opening his eyes to look at his lover.

Draco, who was still inside of the slightly shorter man, smiled back and ran his fingers through Harry's messy hair. He looked directly into Harry's eyes and felt something he never felt before: happiness. Sure he has been happy before. The happiest moment he could remember was holding his son for the first time; he felt so proud and joyful. But this feeling was different...he was in love. He could tell by the way his heart was pounding in his chest, how big his smile was, the fact that this man never left his mind ever since he first met him, and this out-of-control urge to kiss him and repeat his love for him over and over. He was feeling so sentimental that he almost forgot about anything bad in the world.

"I love you, Harry Potter," Draco said passionately.

Saying Harry's full name felt so unusual to him, but he suddenly loved the sound of it. He was in love with the man who lived, he always was. He felt so stupid pretending to hate him in the past just because he was jealous of him. He was just thankful that Harry was kind enough to forgive him.

Harry opened his mouth in a smile with a soft laugh when he heard Draco's love confession. "I love you too, Draco Malfoy."

Draco beamed and lowered his head down to Harry's so he could pull him in for a kiss.

"You mean so much to me Harry, I couldn't even imagine my life without you in it. It's like you put some sort of spell on me...no pun intended," Draco said sweetly, but with a chuckle.

Harry chuckled back and kissed Draco again with a large amount of eagerness and lowered his hands down to Draco's arse. He smirked with his eyes open when he felt the blonde's hard on rub against his. So he grabbed Draco and pinned him face up on the bed. As a result, now Harry was on top.

"Round two?" Harry offered with a naughty smile. "After all, we've got over twenty years of sex to catch up on."

Draco smirked and slowly nodded his head as if he were impressed.

"Please."

* * *

Hermione emerged from the washroom in her housecoat and made her way downstairs to the living room. Entering the room, she gasped when she saw her husband lying on the floor.

"Ron! What happened?" Hermione panicked as she knelt down next to him.

Right away she saw a letter in the red head's hands. She picked it up and began to read it silently. It was all normal until it got to the last sentence.

**P.S: I know this is going to sound weird, but it's best that I tell you guys: Draco and I are together now.**

**-Harry.**

"Mione," Ron said, opening his eyes. "He's joking, right?"

One corner of Hermione's lips went up. She knew that Harry and Draco liked each other for a long time. "I don't think so."

Ron fell unconscious again.


	12. Not Bad At All

It was Christmas day at Hogwarts, and seventeen-year-old Albus was sitting alone at the Gryffindor table. Normally Albus didn't stay at the school for the holidays, but he was too determent in catching up with his studies, and he wanted some time alone. But he didn't get so much time alone, because his Slytherin friend stayed for the holidays too.

"Al!"

Albus shifted his head to the spiky-haired blonde's direction.

"Hullo Scorpius," greeted Albus, not too cheerfully.

Scorpius walked up to Albus and hovered over him while licking a candy cane.

"Whatcha doing?" Scorpius asked, purposely trying to annoy Albus. It worked.

"Just reading," Albus replied, slightly growling.

Scorpius rolled his eyes and grabbed Al's arm.

"You, come with me," Scorpius said, dragging Albus along with him.

"Hey! Where are we going?" Albus asked.

"To my dorm," Scorpius answered.

Albus' whole face became red from the thought.

* * *

After a long way up, Scorpius covered Al's ears as he spoke the Slytherin password.

When the door opened, Scorpius rapidly escorted Albus into his dorm. Albus looked around the room, it had a small Christmas tree with some presents underneath it, just like in the Gryffindor dorms. As he walked a little farther, he saw a bunch of unwrapped presents lying around the floor that were from Scorpius' mother father, aunt, and even grandparents on both sides of the family.

"Merlin! You got a lot of good presents!" Albus exclaimed.

"Indeed I did," Scorpius acknowledged. "What about you?"

"I did," Albus said, nervously fiddling with something in the pocket of his robe.

Both of the teens glanced over at each other entire bodies, both of them thinking about how much the other one has grown over the years.

"Isn't Eruka here?" Albus asked, trying not to make things uncomfortable.

"Nope," Scorpius replied. "She's visiting her grandparents for the holidays. Besides, it's over between us."

Albus didn't know how to feel after he said that. Should he have been happy? Upset? Angry? Scorpius and Eruka have been dating for almost two years, so he was very surprised to hear that it would suddenly end.

"Really? What happened?" Al asked, deciding to go with all of his emotions.

Scorpius sat down on his bed, and Al joined him.

"I just...didn't like her as much as she liked me," Scorpius said, glancing over to Albus when he said that.

Albus' emerald eyes met with Scorpius' greyish-blue ones, and neither of them looked away for a long time.

"Well, don't be TOO down about it. I know there is somebody out there for you," Albus said shyly, finally averting his eyes from Scorpius'.

Scorpius stared at his friend for a while longer, and then he finally looked away and swallowed.

"Or in here," Scorpius muttered.

Albus heard the very quiet mutter, so he looked at Scorpius again only with a look of confusion.

"I brought you up here because I have a couple of presents for you," Scorpius confessed, ignoring the awkward moment.

"As do I," Albus mentioned, fiddling with the thing in his pocket again.

Scorpius got up and picked up a present from under the tree that was wrapped in Albus' favorite color: navy blue, and handed it to him. Albus started unwrapping, and he gasped in joy when he saw what it was.

"I overheard you and Hagrid talking about one the other day, so I decided to get one for you. I'm not saying he will replace Gerald, but he will be good company to have around," Scorpius said.

Al smiled and reached his index finger inside the cage and started to pet the bird's light blue wing.

"He's perfect," Albus said, shifting his eyes back to his friend's. "Thank you."

Scorpius grinned, then he randomly started to tickle Albus. Albus laughed out loud with his traditional snort. Hearing that laugh and snort Scorpius loved hearing since he was a child made him stop tickling. Something about that laugh; Scorpius thought it was both the cutest and sexiest laugh he's ever heard.

"I love it when you laugh," Scorpius said lovingly.

Albus felt his heart skip a beat when he heard that compliment.

"I...love it when you MAKE me laugh," Al said, rubbing his knees nervously.

Scorpius looked back at Albus, and Albus looked back at Scorpius. Both of their focus was on eachother's mouths, and each of their heart rates sped up, and their breathing became louder.

Scorpius carefully lifted both him and Al up from the bed so they were now standing up.

"Okay, I'm going to give you your other present now. I just hope you like it," Scorpius said, actually losing his cool for once.

Albus awaited his other present, but Scorpius kept playing with the back of his hair nervously, so much that his hair became messier than it already was. Albus put his hands on Scorpius' arm, trying to calm him down. Scorpius looked up and studied his best friend's face for a while; now his heart beat was officially out of control. Albus was beautiful. He loved Albus; and he needed to do something about it.

Scorpius pointed his wand directly above them and made a mistletoe appear. Before Albus could react, Scorpius placed his lips on his. When he first felt Scorpius kissing him, Albus looked like a deer in the headlights even though he kissed him before, but this time it was different, Scorpius actually had his arms around him and the kiss was much more passionate. Albus closed his eyes and wrapped his arms tightly around his back.

As soon as he felt Scorpius' tounge enter his mouth, Albus started to feel excited. He loved the fact that his warm mouth was in contact with his. And Scorpius tasted very sweet, which would make sense, considering the fact that Scorpius has always had a fetish for sweets. He could mostly taste the mint from the candycane Scorpius was just licking.

Scorpius was taking aback when he felt Albus' tounge join his, but he got over it fast and kissed back with even more passion; roaming his hands all over the Gryffindor's body.

After kissing for a long time, Albus tried pushing up Scorpius' vest, and Scorpius smirked.

"Ooh, getting a little excited aren't you?" Scorpius whispered seductively.

Albus pulled back.

"Sorry," Al apologized.

Scorpius continued to smirk.

"You worry too much Al," Scorpius pointed out while moving Al's dark hair away from his eyes. "I find it kinda cute."

Albus held onto Scorpius.

"I love you Scorpius," Albus said.

Scorpius kissed Al on the head.

"I love you too Albus," Scorpius said. "Happy Christmas."

Scorpius suddenly felt something in his hand. He opened his hand and saw that it was a framed picture of him and Albus.

Albus winked.

"Happy Christmas to you too," Albus said.

* * *

As usual, Harry, Draco, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron were waiting for their children at the train station, only this time, James was waiting with them.

The train came to a stop, and Lily, Hugo, and Rose were the first ones to get off the train. Hermione and Ron both held their arms out and gave their children big hugs and kisses.

"Mooomm!" Hugo whined, trying to be free from his mother's affections.

"Daaaddd!" Rose whined as well, trying to be free from her FATHER'S affections.

"Oh stop squirming! Your father and I just really missed you two," Hermione babied while fixing Hugo's hair.

Harry did the same with Lily, and the results were the same, but then both him and Draco just stared once their attention was drawn back to the train. It was Scorpius and Albus...holding hands. Everybody was speechless.

"Well gee, didn't see THAT coming," James said sarcastically.

Ginny, Hermione, and Lily all whispered something to one another while giggling, while all the men just stood there in shock.

Albus held the cage with his new pet bird in one hand, and he was holding Scorpius' hand with the other one. They walked up to both of their parents, and they remained quiet.

Harry laughed sweetly. "So, it finally happened."

"Indeed," Draco added, giving Scorpius a winking smile.

Ron gave both Draco and Harry a "what the hell" look.

"What are you guys talking about? I never knew that they...you know!" Ron said in shock.

Everybody rolled their eyes at Ron.

"Why is that whenever I break news like this to you, you always react so calmly?" Albus asked his father.

Scorpius gave Albus a nudge.

"Because you worry too much about nothing," Scorpius said, putting his arm around his boyfriend's shoulder.

Albus nudged back.

"I do not," Albus argued.

Scorpius played with Al's hair.

"Isn't he so cute when he worries?" Scorpius asked to everybody who was paying attention.

"Uck! Get a room!" Lily said in disgust.

"We already have," Scorpius said with a wink, grabbing his boyfriend's behind.

Albus gasped and blushed.

"Bloody hell Scorpius, not in front of our parents," Al whispered through his teeth.

Hugo, Rose, and Lily all made disgusted remarks, while the adults were just laughing uncomfortably. Albus gave Scorpius a big kiss, then he walked up to Ginny, and Scorpius walked up to Draco. Lily kept gloating to Albus that she knew that him and Scorpius liked each other and Albus told her to be quiet.

As they were leaving the train station, Draco leaned in on Harry's shoulder.

"Should we tell them?" Draco asked.

Harry looked at Albus and Scorpius waving good-bye to one another.

"No, not yet. It might be a little awkward at first," Harry said.

Draco nodded and continued walking.

"You know, at our graduation, I was very worried about what the future would hold for me," Draco said. "But now, I could easily say: it didn't turn out that bad."

"Not bad at all," Harry said.

As they continued to walk, Draco and Harry's hands slowly interlaced with each other.

The End


End file.
